


2014 Fic Spectacular

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 33,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets and mini fics originally posted on tumblr. Most are porn, some are not. Nearly all are Ben/Leslie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ashisfriendly- explicit

"Stay still," Ben says, flicking open the pocket knife his dad gave him for his sixteenth birthday. Leslie sucks in breath and though her hands are trembling, she remains motionless, her eyes completely focused on the knife in his hand. "Look at me." 

Her eyes move from the knife to his, wide and huge and somewhat scared, but that’s not what he wants. 

"Leslie, this doesn’t work if you don’t trust me." 

"I do," she says, but he can hear the slight hitch of hesitation. "It’s just, what if your hand slips?"

"It won’t." 

"Muscle spasms are a real thing, Ben."

He closes the knife and lowers his hand to his side before pushing Leslie’s hair out of her face with his other hand. “If you don’t want to do this we can stop.” 

He means it. 

She sighs and he can tell by her expression she’s considering saying no, but then he resolve changes. Her shoulders roll back, her chin lowers. “I want to do it.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you and I love you and I know you love me and this is just play and not real and even though I do worry about accidents, I trust that nothing serious will happen and if it does you’ll take care of me and won’t let me die."

"Never," Ben answers, holding Leslie’s chin while he kisses her. Then he steps back, waits for her to take another breath to get into the right head space and he flicks the knife open. Her eye grow large as he presses the tip of his knife against her collar, close to her skin but not enough to nick the skin. He pauses, waits for her to calm. 

"Say it."

She looks him in the eyes while she answers. “I trust you. I do.”

Satisfied with her answer, Ben pulls her shirt taught and slowly slices through her blouse until her breasts are revealed. He pauses and leans down, kissing the swell of them, pulling on the skin to mark her, relishing in the way she moans his name. 

Then Ben continues slicing through the old silk until he reaches the bottom, and it sways out, until she’s completely exposed. He takes the knife and draws a line from the center of her cleavage to her belly button, careful not to pierce the skin. Leslie whimpers though, and he knows her heart is racing, but when he looks into her eyes, Ben only sees pure want. 

"Take off your skirt and panties, then turn around and put your hands on the counter." 

There’s no hesitation, no argument. She just does what he says,unzipping her skirt and pushing it and her lace panties down to her feet, stepping out of them while he watches, riveted.

"Wait," he says before she can turn around.He wants to take her in. Her breasts, her stomach, her mound that’s barely hidden by her shirt. He even rakes his eyes down her legs, imagines how good they’re going to feel later wrapped around his waist. "You’re so beautiful," he says, getting a smile that makes his heart skip."Now turn."

She smiles again and turns around, placing her hands on the bathroom counter and meeting his eyes through the reflection of the mirror. “Good?”

"Very."

The back of her shirt covers her ass, so he takes his knife and pushes it up so he can see the plump white flesh. Everything about Leslie is beautiful, but there’s something about seeing her like this, back straight, legs slightly apart, finger tips on the counter, that threatens to completely undo him. 

It’s not just how she looks though, it’s about how she’s put all of her trust in him. His control freak of a girlfriend is not only allowing him to destroy her clothes, but she’s trusting him with her campaign and with her life. 

Keeping the fabric up with his knife, Ben leans down and kisses the freckles on her shoulders. She sighs, and he does it again, this time biting her flesh as he presses the knife against her spine. 

She moves and a speck of blood appears. 

He throws the knife on the counter and tears off her shirt, throwing it in the corner, then he turns her around and lifts her up on the counter, kissing her furiously as he grabs her puss with his hand, pressing his three middle fingers against her clit. 

Her left leg jerks, kicks him in his thigh. 

Ben just keeps kissing her, keeps sliding his fingers up and down her cunt, hard and frantic until she’s begging for him to just fuck her already. 

He does, pushing his pants and boxers down to his feet and lifting her legs so he can thrust in deep inside her. She claws at his back, he bites her neck. He needs more though, so he picks her up and brings her down to the ground, raises her legs so they’re around his neck and plunges back into her, kissing every bit of skin he can reach. 

She’s close, he can feel it by the way her pussy pulses around him, and by the surge of wetness he feels, that make him want to fuck her even harder, make them both cum even faster. 

So that’s what he does, until all he can hear is the sound of his body slapping against hers and her sounds, the cries and moans and pleading that soon become wordless gasps as she peaks. 

His own orgasm hits him soon after that, and after, he falls on her.

They stay that way for a moment, but then her fingers start playing with the ends of his hair and he knows it’s time to deal with the after. 

"I need to clean you up," he says, sounding completely wrecked to his own ears. He has to make sure he didn’t cut her too bad. 

"In a minute," she replies softly. 

"I cut you. I need to clean-"

"I’m okay," she says, insisting and pulling on his arm. "Ben. It’s okay."

"I-"

"You lost control," she says for him, "I know."

Ben kisses her neck. “I’m sorry, I tried-“

"I’m not worried about the cut, Ben. I’m worried about you. What happened?"

He doesn’t know how to explain it, because he really doesn’t know. It was just the sight of her bleeding made him lose himself. 

"I liked it," she says, seeming to know what he needs to hear. Ben kisses her again, beyond grateful to have her. 

They stay that way for a few moments, sharing soft kisses and lingering touches until they’re both finally ready to stand. 

He looks at her back. The cut is rather insignificant, there’s barely any blood, but he cleans it nonetheless. While he does, she picks up his knife and looks at it with a frown he can see through the mirror. 

"You were scared," he says, "but then you weren’t. What changed?"

"You," Leslie answers, smiling as she turns around, knife still in her hand. She presses it against his throat, and he stills, knowing he’s completely safe. "I saw the way you looked at me and I knew nothing was going to happen. I trust you with everything-" -she frowns, tosses a look at her shirt-"except maybe my clothes."

"I’ll buy you a new shirt," Ben promises.

She grins, closes his knife and puts it back down. “Good. So, I thought of a million ideas for the campaign and I thought we could go over them.”

Ben just laughs and lets her lead him into her room. They’ll talk about her campaign. Eventually.


	2. You Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Merger_She_Wrote non explicit

She’s working alone in her office when he finds her. For a minute, Ben waits, content to just watch her hum along to a nineties pop song as she types furiously, her eyes completely focused on her computer screen. He taps on the door with his knuckles, but she doesn’t look up. 

He takes a step forward. “You know you really should take a break, you don’t want to strain your eyes.”

She jumps and he chuckles as she runs around her desk, coming at him and hugging him so hard nearly falls backward. He laughs, regaining his balance. 

"Ben fucking Wyatt."

"You know, I think that’s the first time you’ve called me that to my face," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hello, Leslie."

She smiles and places her hand on his cheek. “You came back.”

Ben closes his eyes for a second as her thumb runs across his cheek. When he opens them, they lock with hers and then circles his fingers around her wrist and brings her hand to his lips, touching them softly to her fingers.”Yeah well, funny story. I was on my way to Kokomo and I saw the exit to Pawnee and I ended up taking it. And now I’m here.”

"Why?" 

He thinks for a moment about telling her that he missed her, but he decides there’s a much better way to tell her and as his lips slant against hers and her fingers card through his hair, he knows he made the right decision.


	3. I didn't know you could sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Merger_She_Wrote- non explicit

"Karaoke tonight at Hurley’s. You’re coming."

Ben sighs and looks up from his desk. “I don’t suppose I can say no.”

"Nope," Leslie says. "It’s a parks department tradition and you’re an honorary parks department employee, just like Ann."

"Wow," Ben says, feeling oddly touched. "Okay, fine. I’ll be there."

It’s worth saying yes to see Leslie’s beaming smile. “Great! We do this really fun thing where we sing one song of our choice but then we have to sing something someone else chose for us. I’ve got the best song picked out for you.”

"Please tell me it’s not "Whoomp! There it is."

"Not telling." Leslie grins. "See you, Benji!"

He sighs and goes back to work. 

~

"So, do you know what song you’re going to do?" Ann asks while Leslie sings "Love is a Battlefield." 

He flips the pages of the book, hoping that something will catch his eyes. “I have an idea.”

"Is it nerd music?"

"Alternative rock is not nerd music, Tom."

"Says the nerd," Tom says. 

Ben decides to ignore him. “What are you singing?” 

"Mariah Carey," Ann says, "I’m trying to decide between "Always Be My Baby" or "Fantasy."

"Go with "Fantasy," Donna says. 

Ben continue looking throught the book, until he finds a song that catches his eye. He memorizes the number and passes the book to Tom, who just pushes it to April. 

"Tom always sings "On Bended Knee."

"Ah," Ben says, just as Leslie’s song ends and she comes running back to the table, skin flushed and hair wild from jumping around. 

"You ready?"

"Don’t tell me it’s my turn."

Leslie grins and bumps him with her shoulder. “You’re after Ron.”

Ben watches as Ron types in the number of his song. “I’m surprised he’s here.”

"Oh, he’s actually really good," Leslie says, "even if all he sings are old country songs."

Sure enough, Ron starts crooning Hank Williams, “(I Heard That) Lonesome Whistle.” And Ben finds himself nodding along, impressed. 

"He is good."

"Yeah." 

"All the songs in here suck," April says, slamming the book shut. 

"She always says that, and then she sings Bette Midler and it’s beautiful," Leslie says to Ben. He glances at April, surprised at her choice but she just flips him off. 

Ron’s song ends and he say says a gruff, “Thank You,” and walks straight to the bar where a glass of whiskey is already waiting for him. 

"They know," Leslie says. "Okay, it’s your turn. Nervous?"

"No," Ben lies. He’s not a sing in front of other people guy. He’s sing in the shower or in the car when he’s alone guy. But when Leslie squeezes his hand, the nerves fall away and he walk up on the the stage. 

He pushes in the numbers and walks over to the mic and waits as the opening bars of Radiohead’s “Creep” starts, closing his eyes as he begins to sing. 

He might have to sing in front of people, but that doesn’t mean he has to look at them. 

He gets through the song like this, eyes closed even when he’s hitting the high notes, but then he opens his eyes and finds hers as he sings the last few lines. 

After all, it’s how he feels when he’s around her. 

The song ends and there’s an appropriate amount of applause from the mostly empty bar, but he notices Leslie isn’t clapping. She’s just staring, as if in a state of shock. He sits down and takes a drink of his beer. 

"I didn’t know you could sing," she says, her voice soft. 

Ben shrugs. “I’m not-“

"I’m totally changing what I was going to have you sing now. Can you just do that or can you sing other stuff too?"

"I don’t know. Leslie, I don’t sing."

Leslie blinks at him and then shakes her head. “No. Andy, hand me that book.”

"Fine," Ben sighs. "If it makes you happy."

Leslie just shoots him a smile, the kind of smile that makes him think that maybe his crush on her isn’t one sided. The kind of smile that makes him want to kiss her. 

The night goes on and everyone sings their chosen songs and he’s listened to Leslie rap and Ann struggle to sing R. Kelly and before Ben knows it, Leslie’s dragging him up to the stage and punching in the numbers. He watches as the song title pops up. 

"Free Fallin’" Really?" He should just be grateful she isn’t making him rap.

"You’re going to miss your cue," Leslie says, pushing Ben toward the mic. This time, he keeps his eyes on her as he sings occasionally glancing at the screen to make sure he’s singing the right words. 

She stays on the stage, swaying along and singing with him during the chorus. For the last few measures, he puts his arm around her as the music fades out. 

He goes to kiss her cheek, but she turns her head at the same time, making him get her lips instead. 

"Oh god," she say, jumping back and laughing as someone from their table yells, "Woo!" 

He laughs with her, because he has no other choice. “Beer?” he asks as a woman wearing a tiara stomps onto the stage, glaring at them until they get off. 

"Beer," Leslie says, smiling as she links her arm with his.


	4. You don't need to protect me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ashisfriendly- includes unseen violence against women.

Leslie pushes Ben aside, needing to get away from him, from her date, who’s lying on the floor with his hand on his nose, from all the people who are staring at her. She runs out, hoping that no one follows. 

The cold winter air is yet another slap to the face. She’s not going back in there though, no matter how much her teeth chatter. 

The door opens behind her, but she ignores it, hoping it’s just someone leaving the party. 

"You forgot your coat," Ben says, placing it on her shoulders. She pulls it around and puts her arms through the sleeves. 

"I don’t need you to protect me."

She doen’t need to see him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “You’re welcome, Leslie.”

She spins around, her anger heating her bones. “I wasn’t thanking you, asshole!”

"I’m the asshole?" Ben seethes, his upper lip twitching. "Really? Your new boyfriend hit you and I’m the asshole. God, you’re unbelievable." 

"He’s not my boyfriend and I was handling it." If she’s honest, that’s the reason she’s so angry at him. She was supposed to be the one who got to punch Alec, not her ex. 

"Well, I’m sorry," Ben says, not sounding apologetic at all, and yet, his words still manage to make her cry. "Fuck." 

"I don’t need saving." 

"I know." Ben’s voice is soft and rough at the same time, and it only serves to make her feel worse. "I just, Leslie-"

"What?" She wipes her face as she waits for his answer. 

"I get it, I do. We broke up and that’s…it’s fine, I’m okay. But no one gets to treat you like that okay?"

The anger starts to fade, but in it’s place come a much more dangerous emotion. She misses the man standing in front of her, more than she can admit. But it’s too late for them. 

"Okay."

He exhales and nods, as if answering a question inside his own head. “You should go inside, get Ann to check out that bruise.”

"Is it bad?" She can barely feel it, but she figures it’s because of the cold.

"Nah. Just a little red." Ben smiles and she finds herself smiling back. "I’m going back inside," he says, "I need ice for my hand."

It’s not until he’s at the door that she says, “Thank you.” 

He turns around, nods and goes back inside.


	5. Can I Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Ashisfriendly. Part of an the older! Ben verse.

She’s sitting on the kitchen cabinet, drinking a strawberry wine cooler when he walks in, wiping the sweat off his brow. He opens the fridge, not seeing to notice her sitting there as he grabs two water bottles, opening one and taking a long drink. She takes in the way the muscles in his neck move as he swallows, studies all of his shadow and angles before he puts the cap back on the bottle. 

"How’s your game going?" she asks, taking a sip so as to seem cool and casual and not like a perverted teenager who’s flirting with her brother’s dorm mate. 

"Pretty good. Our team is winning." He gives her a long look, one that makes her want to cross her legs. "Should you be drinking that?"

"Mom doesn’t care if I have one. I’m home, I’m not going anywhere." 

"Ah." Ben shrugs, as if this makes sense, and then he puts the bottles of water next to her, close enough that she can feel their chill on her skin. "And what are you doing hiding inside? Don’t tell me you don’t like ultimate frisbee isn’t your favorite sport."

"It’s not." 

Ben let out a breath. “Damn. I’m seriously going to have to rethink my order of favorite Knopes right now. You were number one but now that I know you don’t like Ultimate? Man.” 

"Um, shouldn’t Andy be number one?" 

"Eh. I know he’s my roommate but between us? You’re a lot cuter."

Oh god, she’s dying. Ben Wyatt just called her cute and now it’s like she’s had twenty wine coolers and just one and a half. “Um.” What is she supposed to say? Thank you right? “Oh.” Close enough. 

He smirks and pokes the hem of her dress, right above her knee. “Speaking of cute, I like your dress.”

"Thank you." 

He’s pulls on the fabric with his thumb and forefinger, pinching it and letting it go, repeating the motion. “Is it new?”

"I got it a while ago." How is she even speaking full sentences? And more importantly, why isn’t she revolted by his smell? He’s sweating. His shirt is sticking to him, his hair is sticking to his head. She should be pushing him away, and yet, and this could be the eight percent of alcohol in her body talking, but she wants him even closer. 

"I like it.." He lets it go, but his hand stays on her knee. "You okay?"

"I’m great." 

"Hmm," he says, studying her for a moment. Then, with the hand that isn’t cupping her knee, he brushes her hair out of her face. "Can I kiss you?"

She really didn’t expect him to ever ask that, no matter how much he flirted with her. “Yes.”

He’s leaning in, and just as his lips brush hers, they hear, “BEN!”

Her brother’s voice is undeniable. 

"Shit," Ben says, low before he turns and yells, "COMING!" He gathers the water bottles and shrugs at her. "Sorry."

"It’s okay." She’s going to murder Andy in his sleep. 

He gives her another smile at the door. “We’re not done here,” he says before he goes. 

She jumps off the counter to go call Ann.


	6. Have you ever wanted to hate someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Galentines.

"Have you ever wanted to hate someone?" 

Ben looks up from his burger. “I hated Levi Marson in fourth grade. He bullied me and took my cookies.” 

"No, I mean, you want to hate them, but you can’t. You should hate them, you have so many reasons to, but you just can’t do it?"

He thinks about it for a moment but then shakes his head. “No.”

"Not even me?" she asks. She doesn’t smile and there’s no hint of flirtation in her voice. She’s genuinely just curious. 

"Especially not even you," Ben answers. Yes, in the beginning he thought she was a little…okay he thought she was a pain in the ass, and yes he tried to fire her, but that was because it made sense from a budgetary stand point. But he never hated her. If anything he’s always felt the complete opposite. 

"Oh." Leslie smiles and looks away for a moment. "I wanted to hate you." 

"But?"

He’s not sure why Leslie turns red, but she does. “Yes.”

Ben laughs, completely taken in by the way her voice cracks. “But yes?”

She stares at him for a moment, her eyes large and panicked. He wishes he could stroke her hair, lean in and kiss her flushed cheeks.

"Ron makes great burgers!"

He decides not to tease her anymore. He’ll find out why Leslie couldn’t hate him sooner or later. “Yeah, he really does.”


	7. Come Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by markbrandanawitz

Ben’s message alert goes off at two am, waking him up. He stares at the three words on the screen for several minutes, not entirely convinced he’s not dreaming. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had this dream, in fact it’s pretty common, but the more he stares at it, the more he’s pretty sure it is real and it’s not a prank April’s pulling on him. 

"I want you." 

She wants him. Wait. She wants him for what? Even if this isn’t a dream and not a prank, there is the possibility that Leslie was just asking him for a favor and got cut off. 

So he sends her a reply. “You want me?” 

Almost immediately, she comes back. “Yes.” 

Ben weighs his options. On one hand, this could be a complete communication meltdown and he’s going to show up at her house and it’ll be for nothing, or…

"I’ll be right over," he says, figuring even if it’s not Leslie coming on to him, he’ll at least get to see her. 

As if he won’t see her in seven hours. 

He puts on his clothes, just jeans and a shirt, no tie, though he does grab one, just in case he can’t come back to the house before work. He also grabs his brief case for the same reason. 

This is probably work related. She’s called him at two am about work before. 

He’s being absolutely crazy. 

But…

The good news about Andy and April being his roommates, as far as Ben can tell, is that they are both sound sleepers. Once they are asleep, there is no waking them up. This makes it easy for him to sneak out, but just to be safe, he doesn’t turn on his headlights until he’s a couple houses down. 

When he gets to Leslie’s house, he’s surprised to see her sitting on her porch, staring at her phone as he walks up to her. 

"Hey."

'You're here.”

Ben’s a little taken aback by her surprise. “I said I was coming.”

Leslie smiles, nods. “Yeah. You did.”

There’s a silence that follows, and in it Ben wonders if he should ask for Leslie to clarify what she meant in her text, but then she stands to her feet and walks the distance between them, stopping between his feet.

"So I was thinking, Chris’ rule is stupid."

"Very." It’s actually a very important rule, one he usually agrees with, but only when it doesn’t apply to him. 

"So we should just ignore it. At least for tonight."

She smiles and he leans in closer, until their lips are barely touching.”I don’t know what rule you’re talking about.”

"No rules."

It’s here Ben loses his patience and pushes his lips against hers, kissing her like a man who has spent months in sexual frustration limbo, hoping it doesn’t scare her. 

Judging by the way she kisses back, it doesn’t.


	8. Public Fingering or love at first sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ashisfriendly

"I feel like we’ve got off on the wrong foot," he says, nervously shifting his foot. 

"Yeah well," Leslie starts to say save it, but the word dies on her tongue as she finds herself standing up. The motion makes her momentarily dizzy, but once the fog goes, all she’s left with is the warm feeling in her stomach that has very little to do with the alcohol in her system and nearly everything to do with the way Ben makes her feel. Given the way he’s looking at her it, he feels it too.

She looks down at Ann, who’s beautiful eyes are darting back and forth between her and Ben like she’s watching a tennis match. “Ann, I’m going to go talk to Ben for a minute.”

Ann takes Leslie’s hand, squeezing it as a gesture of support. “Get it.”

Leslie nods back. “Follow me,” she says, and hearing Ben’s assent, Leslie starts making her way through the Snake Hole, towards the hallway that leads to the bathrooms. 

"We’re not going in there are we?" he asks. 

"No," she says, pulling Ben by his tie into a dark corner. She expects to have to tell him to kiss her, but he just goes head and does it, backing her into the wall and lifting her up with strength she didn’t expect but is grateful for. 

When Leslie was ten, her mother said falling in love was like being swept away by the ocean. She never understood why anyone would want to feel like that, but now that Ben’s lips are caressing hers and his tongue is tangling with hers, she completely understands. 

It just feels a little strange to feel this way about a man she’s met only hours ago, and for one who’s such an ass. 

But he’s an ass with really pretty chocolate brown eyes. 

"I still don’t-"

He unzips her pants and slides his hand down her panties, all while looking her in the eye with an expression that says, “you were saying?”

There’s a part of her that worries that maybe she shouldn’t be so drunk, and another part that thinks maybe they shouldn’t be doing in it a public place, but yet another part of her really doesn’t care.

It’s quite possible that the part that doesn’t care and the part that’s drunk are the same part. 

She doesn’t have time to really worry about though because he’s pumping his fingers into her with such speed and precision that she’s climbing before she even knows it’s happening. She gasps and he covers her mouth with his to block the sounds, but never does he stop, not until she’s coming down and every bone in her body feels liquefied. 

"Hi."

He chuckles and puts her down on the ground. “You’re really beautiful.”

She thanks him by dropping down to her knees.


	9. what's the worst that could happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by sandwichbasedworldview

"What’s the worst that can happen?"

"Uh, you’ll die?" Ben says, wishing either Leslie or Ron was there to help as Andy straps on his safety helmet. 

"You should totally do it, babe," April says glaring at Ben as if to say how dare you not support him. 

"It’s unsafe," Ben tries, but Andy and April are making out and he knows his words are going unheeded. 

"Shut up, Ben." 

"Yeah, Ben. It’s totally good. I have on a helmet." 

Ben rolls his eyes. Well as long as Andy has his helmet on, then everything is A Ok!. 

Why does he live with these two again? Why does he even live in Pawnee? It’s not like he has any real reason to live here now that he and Leslie are over. He should just cut his losses and move back to Indianapolis. 

Oh right, because the thought of being that far away from her makes his stomach twist, even if he can’t touch or kiss her like he wants. 

He’s well aware of how stupid this is. 

He’s also aware that as Andy climbs onto the roof of their house and April throws him the sled, that he’s going to have to drive them to the hospital. 

*

"What’s the worst that could happen?"

"Um, we’ll get caught and go to jail?"

Leslie just laughs and pushes Ben down onto a bench, quickly straddling him so he can’t stand. “At most we’ll get a ticket for public indecency. Cops love me, Ben.”

"Yeah well, I’d just rather not deal with, are you really unbuttoning my shirt?"

She kisses him instead of answering, and he know she’s trying to get him so riled up he doesn’t care that they are in a public park after dark. 

The terrible thing is it’s working. “Leslie-“

"We did your thing, Ben."

"I hardly think role playing as Simon and Kaylee is the same thing."

"I don’t even know who those people are, Ben."

"I keep telling you to watch Firefy-"

Her mouth crushes his again, but this time she grinds down on him and her tongue does the thing that makes him lose his mind. 

"Fuck," he says once she lets his bottom lip go. But she’s still rolling her hips, slow and sure, determined to make him either give in or cum in his pants, whichever one comes first. 

Ben kind of suspects Leslie doesn’t care.


	10. throat kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

The words wear a skirt tonight are whispered in her ear as Leslie searches her closet for something to wear. A shiver races down her spine at both the command and the way Ben’s breath ghosts over her skin. 

"Okay," she says once she’s found her voice. Ben presses his lips to her throat and goes into the bathroom. Leslie quickly finds a red blouse and black skirt combination that she knows is his favorite, leaving a few of the shirt buttons undone so Ben can see the top of her cleavage. 

She’s checking herself out in the mirror just as Ben comes out, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair flat on his head except for his cowlicks. Heat pools in her stomach as she watches a line of water travel down his chest. 

It’s almost enough to call Ann and tell her they can’t make it, because Ben has food poisoning. 

Ben though, just smirks at her. “You’re beautiful,” he says, going over the dresser to get a pair of boxer briefs. He drops the towel on the floor and she whimpers, loudly, at the sight of his butt. 

"We’re going to be late," Ben tells her, walking past her to get a suit out of his side of the closet.

Leslie knows he’s right, she still has to do her hair and make up but it’s impossible to move. He chuckles as he zips up his pants and Leslie’s feet finally move, not toward the bathroom, but to him. She stands behind him, circles her arms around his waist and starts undoing his belt as she peppers his neck with kisses. He skin tastes like soap, is rough under his chin but soft near his collar bone. 

"Leslie," he says, but it’s barely a reprimand. "We promised we wouldn’t be late."

"I made no such promise," Leslie says, even though she remembers telling Ann she would definitely be on time for her New Years Eve party. But really, as long as they are there before midnight, that’s on time, right? And Ann will understand. 

She tells Ben all this as she glides her fingers over him, scrapes her teeth against his jaw. 

"Well, if you’re sure she’ll understand," Ben says, turning around, lips meeting Leslie’s and swallowing her victory cheer.


	11. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"Daddy," she says, knowing what the word does to Ben. "Please." She knows she’s whining, but he promised he would take care of her and she still hasn’t cum yet. 

"Patience, little one," he pauses mapping her body with his mouth to say, "I got you."

"But I want-" she says, but he puts his finger on her lips, making her all silent. 

"No." His reprimand is enough to stop her complaint in it’s tracks, but his his look, the one of sharp disappointment that makes her stomach flip. She knows deep down Ben will give her everything she wants and more, she just needs to learn to wait. She can do that. for him. 

"Sorry, daddy," Leslie says, and Ben just nods and continues on his journey.


	12. first time having rough sex after triplets are born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

”You don’t have to be gentle.” 

"I’m not," Ben says, flipping Leslie over on her stomach and biting at her shoulders. "I’m going to tear you apart."

"Fuck," Leslie moans, as Ben licks and bites his way down her spine. "I need your cock, no your fingers, no-"

"I know what you need," Ben tells her, smacking her ass with his hand, sending an electric shock of pleasure through her. "Up on your knees. I want to see you." 

She does as he says, taking one of his pillows because she knows she’s going to need it to scream into. 

"You’re beautiful." His fingers glide up and down her, snaking inside and hitting the spot that makes her see white. She shakes, whimpers, but then he takes his fingers way, only to replace them with his tongue, his fingers clawing her skin as he makes her forget everything except his name.

But then his mouth is gone too and she’s about to complain, but then his fingers twist and pull on her hair and he’s pushing into her, filling her up in ways she missed so much. 

"Fuck."

He growls, sinking his teeth into her skin, his thrusts are hard and fast and she’s climbing so fast she can’t even see straight, even when he’s pausing to turn her over so he can put her legs around his neck, the pillow under her ass, kissing her hard enough she tastes copper. 

In return, she draws blood on his back with her fingernails, making him hiss her name.

"Love," he starts to say, but then he just stops, rising to his knees and she knows, wants to say it back, but all she can do his hold his hand as he brings her higher and higher until they’re both screaming.


	13. Getting drunk after the triplets are born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon-

"So we’re really doing this?" Ben asks, looking at the line of shots in front of them.

"Yes. I’m no longer breast feeding, my mom has them for the night, and you’re stressed out."

"I’m not stressed."

"You are, but it’s okay. We’re going to drink these and we’re going to get stupid drunk and then have sex in the back of our minivan." Someone near them chuckles. 

Ben nods, her logic makes a lot of sense. “Leslie.”

"Yes?" 

"We have a minivan."

"Yes."

"And three kids." Three tiny little people that look like them and will grow up and become one third of the supreme court. 

"I know. Let’s drink."

They each take a glass. “One, two, three,” they count together. 

"How do you feel?" Ben asks once all the glasses are empty. 

"What time is it?"

Ben squints at his watch. “eight, no, nine, no I don’t know.” 

"Do you think mom will be mad if I call the babies?" 

Ben shakes his head and shrugs. “Maybe?” He really wishes everything wasn’t so blurry. “I think I need glasses.”

"Do you think they miss us?"

"I miss them," Ben says, and that seems to answer Leslie’s question becaue she pulls out her phone and finds Marlene’s name in her contacts. 

"Hi mom, we’re- yes, wait how did you know? Oh, okay. thank you." She holds the phone away from her mouth as she touches Ben’s shoulder with her free hand. "she’s taking the phone to them."

"Cool."

"Yeah, mom? okay. hi babies, daddy and mommy miss you very much and we will see you in the morning be good for gramma. Ben do you want to say something."

"I love you, coocoocachoo."

Leslie hangs up the phone without saying goodbye to her mother and throws herself at Ben, weeping into his chest. “What is it?” he asks, rubbing her back. 

"You said coocoocachoo," she says, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Sing it."

"And here’s to you, Mrs. Robinson-" he doesn’t any farther than that, because Leslie’s kissing him and he’s falling off his stool. The guy next to them coughs and they stop making out, though Leslie’s hands are still clutching his shirt. 

"More?" Ben asks her.

"More," she agrees. 

He signals the bartender.


	14. drunk threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon. contains ben/leslie/ann

They push him into the wall his back hitting the surface with a thud. Ben knows he’ll be bruised there in the morning but he doesn’t care. “Patience, girls,” he says, but they both exchange a look and then shake their heads. 

"No," Leslie says, kissing Ben. It’s sloppy and she tastes like alcohol but his head is swimming too, to the point where he doesn’t know if his feet are on the ground or not. 

"Kiss her," he orders, because this is what he wants, he wants to watch Leslie and Ann, wants to sit back and tell Ann where and how to touch Leslie, to make her thrash around and cum. 

He wants to see them, together. 

And okay, yeah, he wants to fuck them, wants one of them to ride his cock while the other rides his face. He’s not picky about who does what.

But then they laugh and exchange another look between themselves and before he can say any more, they drop down on their knees and pull his pants down.

Their lips side across his dick in unison, and his brain short circuits completely.


	15. anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

”You feel so good,” Ben says, rubbing her ass with his hands as he slowly slides in and out of her. She clutches the bed sheets with one hand, the other she uses to slowly stroke her cllt. It won’t be long before his strokes become faster and she will have to match his rhythm. Too slow really, she knows he’s just trying to make this easy on her, but she’s properly stretched, properly lubed, she just wants him to go.

"Ben, please."

"Say the magic-oh wait you just did."

Leslie giggles. “Yeah. So could you?”

He holds on to her hips as he answers her question with a sharp trust that she feels all the way in her throat. This is so much different than regular sex, it feels tighter, he feels bigger, and he’s always felt plenty big. 

She gasps, falls face forward onto the bed, her hand falls off her clit, only he removes on his hands from her side and starts stroking her cunt, twisting two fingers in and out of her in time with his hips. She can’t move, can’t think, all she can do is feel him as he fucks her in nearly every way possible.


	16. rope bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for rynapyna for her birthday

"Tell me you love me again."

Ben chuckles against Leslie’s throat. “I love you.” It’s such a relief to be able to say the words out loud, to her, and to hear her say them back to him. “Say it.”

"I love you, Ben Wyatt."

"How much?" he asks, kissing his way down to her breasts, counting each freckle with his lips as he goes.

"With my whole heart." 

He smiles back at her before coveting her breasts, massaging and kissing and sucking on them until they’re red and covered in his spit and she’s saying his name like a mantra. She’s so beautiful like this, skin shiny and pink, hair fanned out on her pillow, lips swollen and eyes dark.

"Are you okay?" he asks, gliding his fingernails down her arms until he reaches her wrists to make sure the knot is still tight. The last thing he wants is Leslie breaking free and using her hands. He really wishes he had something better than just his tie, but he threw away his rope long before he came to Pawnee, believing at the the time he would never need it again.

"I’m good."

"Good," he says, leaning down to kiss her. It’s a slow, long kiss that builds a fire in his belly that can only be satiated by hearing those three words again. "Say it."

"I love you."

He says, “Good girl,” just so he can hear her whimper again and pushes her legs apart so he can lay between them. Ben doesn’t dive in though, even though the desire to is great. Instead he lines her slowly with his fingers, up and down her outer lips, soft and slow, repeating the motion as he listens to her responses and watches as a line of moisture travels down her leg. He chases it with his tongue, licking his way from her inner thigh to her opening. He has mind to keep touching her, but she’s so wet and smells so good that he can’t resist spreading her open and tasting her.

"Oh god, Ben." Her legs curl around his shoulders, body rising so he can really push his face against her cunt, line her with his tongue. He misses her fingers carding through his hair, but her heels push into his back and it’s just as good. Her hips begin to roll and he growls, digging his fingers into ass as he fucks her with his mouth. He can tell she’s close, but the doesn’t let up, not even as she begins thrashing. He just places his hand on her stomach to hold her down and sucks on her clit until she stops cursing and goes silent, eyes wide and mouth open like she’s surprised.

The sight of Leslie Knope having an orgasm is quite possibly the best sight in the world.

***

On Christmas morning, Ben spends it the way God intended, on his back next to her giant tree while she rides him wearing nothing but a Santa hat on her head until she actually shakes so much she falls off him.

But then he just grabs a pillow off her couch and puts it under her head and continues to fuck her until she’s scratching her nails down his back and he’s sighing her name into her neck.

"I got you something," she says, moments later while he’s still trying to catch his breath.

"You mean that wasn’t my present?"

Leslie giggles and reaches over him to pull a rectangular shaped box wrapped in red paper with reindeer playing various games on it. He sits up and reads the tag. “To Ben, From Santa. Are you Santa?”

"I am," she says, pointing to her hat.

"You know, growing up I always thought Santa was an old dude with a big belly and a beard."

"Nope."

Ben chuckles and leans in to give her a soft kiss until she pushes him away.

"Open!"

"Okay, Santa," he says, ripping the paper to reveal a plain brown box taped together. He pops the sides and pulls it open.

Rope. Lots of it, in various colors and lengths. “Good lord.”

"You like it?" She asks, beaming because obviously he does. "I wasn’t sure what kind you liked so I got some of every material they had, except for hemp."

"It’s amazing," he says, grabbing her arm to pull her into his lap. "You’re amazing." When they first got together, Leslie sat him down and told him, "No hitting, no degrading, no metal or anything sadistic. Definitely nothing involving pee or poop."

He pulled a face at the thought. “Definitely not.”

"But I like being told what to do and from research and personal experience I know I like being tied up, I also like role play and being fucked. Is that okay?"

"It’s more than okay," Ben said, his heart swelling because she really was the perfect woman for him.

After several minutes of making out, she pulls back and answers him. “I know.”

"I got you something too. It’s under the tree."

"This one?" she asks, taking a small box wrapped in red and white candy cane paper from under the tree.

"Wait, before you open that, am I Mrs. Claus?"

Leslie laughs, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink, “Of course not. You’re one of my sexy worker elves.”

Ben’s a little sorry he asked. “Right. Okay open. Be careful.”

She gives him a small smile and opens it. He keeps his eyes on her face, wanting to see the exact moment she figures out what it is. “It’s a snow globe,” she says,happy enough because he knows she loves snow globes, but he knows she hasn’t really figured it out yet.

"Look closely," he says. She lifts it up to eye level and it only takes a second, but then the flash of realization hits and the soft "oh my god," falls from her lips.

"You like it? There’s a company that makes snow globes out of whatever picture you send in and I thought you might like one of our pa-" he’s about to say park but silenced by her lips smashing into his.

"I love you so much."

He rests his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

"Enough to try out that rope?"

Ben answers by taking her and his box of rope to her room.

If Ben thought Leslie was beautiful with her arms tied together with one of his ties, it has nothing on how she looks on all fours, arms and legs tied in white rope. What really makes it though is her smile, the one that’s just for him, the one that says she’s happy and feels safe and protected and loved.

Still, he asks. “You good?”

"I’m more than good," she says, voice honest and clear, "Now please fuck me."

"In time," he says, moving her hair so he can kiss his way down her spine starting from the back of her neck.

"Okay, but remember we’re going to my mom’s house at four."

"That’s plenty of time," he says, continuing his journey until he reaches the small of her back. Then he bites and kisses her ass, massaging the cheeks in his hands before spreading them apart so he can taste her. Taste all of her.

She bucks against his face.

"No," he says. pulling away. "Stay still or I’ll spank you."

"That’s not a very good incentive to stay still."

Ben laughs, because she has a point. “I’ll stop and leave you here.”

She’s silent for a minute and he knows she’s debating whether or not to to believe him, but eventually she says a soft, “Sorry.”

"It’s okay. Just no moving or I will leave." He doesn’t wait for her assent, doesn’t need it, and goes back to working her out.

She stays perfectly still.

***

"Okay, so don’t judge me, but I can’t stop staring at it."

They’re cuddling in his bed. Andy and April are gone, he’s not sure where, though he thinks he heard Andy say something about buying firecrackers, and maybe he should be worried but he’s too focused on the woman curled up beside him. He takes her hand and and kisses her knuckle right above the ring claiming her as his. “You like it?”

"I love it almost as much as I love you," she says, tears falling from her eyes. She wipes her face with her other hand. "Can I tell you something?"

"You know you can." He’s lets go of her hand and kisses her temple, breathing in the clean scent of her shampoo.

Leslie grips his knee. “I didn’t think you were going to come back. I thought you were going to stay in DC or move to Florida.”

"I thought about it," he says, feeling her stiffen next to him so he turns so he can cup her chin in his hand and look her in the eye. "It was a great job and a great opportunity, but neither DC or Florida have you. And since we’re being honest, can I share something with you?"

She blinks and nods. “Yes.”

Ben lets go of her chin and glides his fingers down her neck, making her sigh softly. “I pictured what life without you might be like, and it was hell, but I also thought of some other dude coming along and getting to kiss you and touch you and be with you like this and it made me sick to my stomach. You’re mine.”

"Oh, Benjamin Wyatt," Leslie says, crawling into his lap. "Now you know how I feel about Hot Rebecca."

Ben laughs because he knows she’s just trying to lighten the mood, but there’s a grain of truth in her words that he needs to deal with, so he pulls her in so her breasts are crushed against his chest. “I only want you. For the rest of life and maybe beyond that if I’m lucky and depending on if there’s an afterlife.”

She cards her fingers through his hair and kisses him softly. “I need you to fuck me, please.”

"Ride me," he says in response. He wishes all of their toys weren’t at her house so April and Andy can’t find them and use them for God knows what. He really can’t wait to move in with Leslie into their new house. So he can do things like bend Leslie over the couch whenever he wants, can eat her out while she’s making breakfast, can make her sit on his cock while they watch a movie.

He tells her that as she sinks on cock, causing her body to shiver under his hands.

"Oh, you like that?" he asks, taking her arms and placing them behind her back. "No hands."

She nods and frowns in concentration as she rolls her hips without using her hands for leverage. He helps her though, placing his hands on her hips to guide her, to keep her from falling.

He keeps his eyes locked on hers the entire time, blinking but never looking away, even as the front door opens and they hear Andy and April come in, Andy calling out his name.

Ben just shakes his head though, silently telling Leslie not to speak. Forget keeping her hands behind her back, the real test is to see if she can remain quiet. But she just bites her lip and keeps going.

"Are you guys doing it?" April asks, banging on his door. "Leslie, Ben’s old you can do better."

Leslie shakes her head, as to say, “No I couldn’t.” or maybe that she likes them old, she does have that thing for Joe Biden.

But it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is Leslie, and the way she’s given herself to him, not only in body, but in mind and spirit. She’s completely his.

Forever.


	17. birth of triplets mush

Ben realizes he’s in love with Leslie on a Tuesday. This is strange because he already knows he’s in love with her, has been probably since the day he met her and he did marry her so it’s not like this is really news. But, today, he especially loves her, and it feels brand new and unexpected, like it’s all happening all over again.

He wants to tell her. He wants to cup her face in his hands and whisper the words like he’s saying them for the first time, his heart beating so hard he fears they can hear it down the hall, but she’s asleep.

Ben compromises by kissing her temple and laying beside her, careful not to put his arm anywhere near her stomach. He listens to the hum of the machines, the click clack of shoes in the hall, her soft breath and feels so enormously grateful for every circumstance in his life that lead him here, to this exact moment in this dark hospital room.

He scratches the skin underneath the bracelet that identifies him as the father of boy one, boy two, and girl Knope-Wyatt, and wonders if maybe Leslie will want to just name them that.

Probably not.

Leslie shivers so he pulls the blanket that’s bunched up on her feet over her legs. It is rather cold in this room, he’s glad he ‘s wearing his hoodie.

"Ben?"

"Hey. You should be sleeping."

"I can’t. I miss them."

"I miss them too." He does miss them. Even though he just met them a few hours ago and they’re just down the hall in the maternity ICU being monitored as a precaution.

"Press the button," she says, wincing as she turns so she’s lying on her back. He reaches down and pushes the call button and moments later, one of the nurses comes in, flipping the light switch. The fluorescent light slowly comes on, giving Ben’s eyes time to adjust.

"We would like to see our children, please," Leslie tells the nurse, who laughs and nods. Ben notices she’s wearing pink crocks.

"It’s probably feeding time," the nurse says, "I’ll be right back."

"So," Leslie says, resting her forehead on Ben’s shoulder, "How bad was it?"

"Republicans took congress."

"Ugh."

"But, I have good news."

"You got me waffles?"

"No, Ann called. She and Chris are on their way."

Leslie beams and claps, “Yay Ann! Although I could really use those waffles.”

"As soon as they give the all clear, I’ll call JJ. I’m sure he’ll want to bring them himself."

She smiles again, about to say something, but then three orderlies wheel three bassinets into the room and onto Leslie’s side. Ben can see them, in their pink and blue caps and tiny onesies and white socks. 

They have the tiniest fingers.

One by one, they’re given their not even five hours old children. She takes one of the boys, he takes the other two while Leslie asks when she can eat.

"You can order food any time you want," the nurse answers. Ben’s sure she means from the cafeteria, but that’s not going to happen.

For a moment they just stare at them the nurse and the orderlies leave, closing the door behind them.

"There was something else I didn’t mention."

"Is it that you love me?"

"How did you know?"

Leslie laughs. “You have that look in your eye again. And I did just give birth to your children, so I kind of figured.”

"Oh well, thank you for that."

"You’re welcome." She kisses him softly and then looks back at the sleeping wonders in their arms. "You know, they’re probably going to wake up soon, and they’re going to want things like food and names."

"I already gave my suggestion."

"And I told you, I’m not naming our daughter after Kay Hanley. It’s bad enough I had to listen to you have a sex dream about her the other night."

"I did not have a sex dream about her."

"Oh Kay," Leslie says, "oh yeah, just like that."

It’s an absurd thing to argue about and given that they’re speaking in low whispers makes it even more so. But this doesn’t stop Ben from saying, “If you must know, we were playing Cones of Dunshire.”

Leslie’s not listening though, because the baby she’s holding has opened his eyes and he’s staring right at them.

Ben feels like he’s being judged.

"Hey, you," Leslie says. He makes a small noise, then scrunches his nose just like Leslie does and yells.

Just like Leslie does.

"Okay," she says, "I know, I know. I’m hungry too." 

Ben can take a hint. He carefully gets out of the bed and places the babies in their bassinets. “I’ll be right back.”

"Make sure-"

"I know." He should worry about her sugar intake now that she’s nursing, but she did just give him everything he’s ever wanted, so he figures she deserves as much whip cream as she wants. "I love you and I like you," he says, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you and I like you," she says, kissing him again. 

He goes to call JJ.


	18. Ben can't stop eating Leslie out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon, and then ashisfriendly who wanted more.

Her fingers card through his hair, pulling hard enough that it actually hurts, but Ben doesn’t care. He just growls against her and presses his face against her, listening as Leslie moans at the way his beard scrapes her skin, and keeps going. He could stop, his face is already covered in her juices, but the truth is, he doesn’t want to. He wants to see how long he can do this, how many orgasms he can pull out of her before they’re both too tired and aching.

Her hand falls away and her left leg kicks out, a sign that she’s close, so he sucks on her clit, watching her face so he can see her eyes shoot open, big and dark except for a small sliver of blue. Her body jerks and he holds her down with one hand, catching every drop of her with his tongue while she trashes, spewing a long line of obscenities.

Ben counts it as number five, then he does it all again.

Her fingers card through his hair, pulling hard enough that it actually hurts, but Ben doesn’t care. He just growls against her and presses his face against her, listening as Leslie moans at the way his beard scrapes her skin, and keeps going. He could stop, his face is already covered in her juices, but the truth is, he doesn’t want to. He wants to see how long he can do this, how many orgasms he can pull out of her before they’re both too tired and aching.

Her hand falls away and her left leg kicks out, a sign that she’s close, so he sucks on her clit, watching her face so he can see her eyes shoot open, big and dark except for a small sliver of blue. Her body jerks and he holds her down with one hand, catching every drop of her with his tongue while she trashes, spewing a long line of obscenities.

Ben counts it as number five, then he does it all again.


	19. semi public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ash

"You can be quiet, right?" He asks, hands slipping underneath Leslie’s skirt.

She nods, whimpering as his fingers trace her leg underneath her panties. She wishes she wore sexier underwear today, but it wasn’t like she thought she’d be having sex during a Model UN meeting with one of the other delegates. But here she is, in a dark corner underneath the bleachers while everyone else tries to solve the current hunger crisis.

He smiles and kisses her, something that’s more teeth than lip. She wants to cry out as he pushes two of his long fingers inside her. It’s like he wants them to get caught. She reaches for him, wanting to stroke him, but he pushes her hand away. “I’m good.” he whispers in her ear. “I really just want to see you cum, Denmark.”

His words, spoken in a low, rough voice, causes a reaction that no other guy has ever been able to do. She wonders where Peru learned his moves. He kisses her when she cums to swallow her cries as she pulsates around his fingers.

He licks his fingers off just as there’s a loud speaker announcement asking for all the South American delegates. “That’s me,” he says, “See you around, Denmark.”

She falls back into the wall.


	20. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ash. sequel to semi public

Leslie’s passed buzzed and on her way to drunk when she makes her confession. “I made out with Ben.”

Ann downs the rest of her kamikaze and slams the glass on the table. “Today? I thought you said he’s a jerk!”

"He is! I mean in high school. We met during a Model United Nations summit. He was my first good orgasm."

"Ahhh," Ann nods and smiles wistfully. "I remember mine. Tommy Hillcott. Did he say anything?"

"I don’t think he remembers. It was a really long time ago and I heard later that was kind of his thing. He’d seduce girls, get them distracted and then go and force them out of their own treaties."

"What a jerk. Is that what he did to you?"

"No." Yes. But she’s over it.

Ann grabs her hands, squeezing them. “Maybe he’s grown up.” She sounds doubtful though, and really so is Leslie. She’s very, very doubtful. As far as Leslie knows, Ben hasn’t changed. Only instead of forcing girls out of their fake but very important treaties, he forces them and their entire department out of their very real and even more important jobs. Does he think Parks just maintain themselves? Or that the rec center classes just put themselves together?

Well, she’s learned her lesson. There’s no way she’s going to let Ben Wyatt make a fool out of her again.

-

The next day though, she finds herself at a bar with him, drinking a beer and talking about their goals for the future and Ben’s tragic past as a failed mayor. That had been almost a year after he fingered her in that gymnasium and even though she knew they were the same person, it was so easy to pretend they weren’t. Mayor Ben was cute and ambitious and wanted to do something great for his town. Peru was a jerk who was good at kissing and said sexy things.

"I remember you," he says just as they walk out the bar into daylight She stops in her tracks, slowly turns around. "I know you think I don’t. But i do. I’d never forget you, Denmark." 

"Don’t call me that." 

"Okay, Denmark."

"I said-"

"Denmark."

She snaps like a metal coil, grabs his tie and pulls him down so their noses are touching. “Listen here, Peru, I don’t trust you or like you and I’m not going to let you mess with me or my department, got it?”

"If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were still angry at what happened at Model UN. That was over eighteen years ago. It’s time you got over it." Then he smiles, kisses her forehead and walks to the car. "You coming, Denmark?"

She growls, fire building in her gut. Ben Wyatt, AKA Peru, is the worst. 

She really wishes he wasn’t so cute.


	21. public displays of affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by nutriyumaddict

Before Leslie, Ben never really thought about public displays of affection. Sure, he’d hold hands and give them pecks on the lips, but real affection was saved for the bedroom, where he could focus on their long legs and tug on their dark hair. But then he falls in love with Leslie. Not only is she nothing like the women of his past in terms of appearance, but also in the way she makes him feel. He needs to stand close enough to her that he can lean down and kiss her whenever he feels like it. He needs to praise her work and call her adorable in front of their coworkers. He needs to put his hand on her leg during public hall forums. He needs the knowing smile she gives him in return. He’s one hundred percent addicted to Leslie Knope, and he doesn’t want to quit.


	22. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by Ash

”Please, Ben,” she says, throat completely dry, “I can’t take any more.” 

She’s already cum four times, and she’s sore and tired, already thoroughly fucked but Ben doesn’t listen.He just presses his mouth against her back, biting at the tender skin as his body slaps into hers with every thrust. He keeps her up with one hand even though she’s ready to fall, knees weak, while the other pulls on her breasts, switching from one to the other like he can’t decide which one he wants to touch. She cums with a sob, knowing he’s never going to stop.

She doesn’t want him to.


	23. Princess Baconpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by waffle-sjunior

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" Leslie says, turning away from her current op-ed piece to address her ten year old daughter. "What’s up?"

"Well, you know how tomorrow dad is taking Teddy and Frankie out for Guy-entines and you said we can do whatever I want?" 

"Yes." 

"I want this." She hands Leslie a flash drive.

"You want a flash drive?"

"I want what’s on the flash drive."

Leslie puts the flash drive into the computer and the folder pops up. “okay, what am I looking for?”

"The power point."

She opens it. On the screen appears a picture of a pig and the title, “Why I, Abigail Marlene Knope- Wyatt should have a mini pig.”

Leslie reads through the PowerPoint. It’s well researched and uses lots of cute pictures of pigs eating ice cream. There are even a list of people who sell miniature pigs and how much they cost. She can tell Abby put a lot of thought into it. And, just as Abby says in the presentation, she is the most responsible triplet and will take care of it. There’s only one problem.

"Your father will object."

"Oh." Abby looks down at the floor. "Okay."

"Oh, we’re getting you a pig tomorrow."

"We are?" Abby looks up, a hesitant smile on her face. "But you said-"

"Abby, I’m going to tell you something a friend once told me. ‘Don’t ask for permission, ask for forgiveness.’" Then, realizing what her daughter might learn from that, she quickly adds, "That only applies to this though. Don’t do something like get a tattoos before you’re eighteen."

Abby beams and hugs Leslie as tight as she can. Leslie hugs her back, breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

The next day, Leslie sees her husband and two sons off with a kiss, urging them to have fun. As soon as Ben’s car disappears down the street, Leslie calls up to Abby who is waiting at the top of the stairs. “Operation Piglet is a go!”

The breeder lives right outside Snerling in a lovely farm house filled with lots of dogs and cats and of course pigs. “Rowan and Martin had babies three months ago, we’ve found homes fro all of them except two,” she says, taking them through the house and into the kitchen, where there’s a baby pin set up and two little pigs sleeping in the corner.

Leslie and Abby look into it, cooing in unison. “They’re so cute.”

Leslie knows what’s going to happen. In a minute Abby is going to turn her cute little blonde head and she’s going to use her big brown eyes and she’s going to shyly go, “Mom?” and Leslie will be writing a check for not one but two little mini pigs.

That’s exactly what happens.

"How much are they?

"The girl is Princess Baconpants," Abby announces on the way home. The pigs are ina carrier. In the back seat is a bag of food and their favorite blanket and toys."I don’t know about the boy yet."

"What about Prince Sausagepants?"

"No. I’ll ask Frankie. He’s good at naming things. He named his…" Abby stops talking. Leslie hums, guessing Abby was about to spill the beans on the turtle in Frankie’s room she’s not supposed to know about.

Ben and the boys are still out, which gives Leslie and Abby enough time to get Princess Baconpants and her as yet unnamed brother situated in Abby’s room until they break the news to Ben.

The boys come tired and happy and covered in paint. She sends the boys upstairs to clean up and Ben leans down to kiss Leslie, smelling like sweat. It makes her want to kiss him more, which is good because shes’ going to have to kiss him a lot tonight.

"I’m too old for this," he says, "next year we’re going to a movie."

Leslie laughs. “Okay.” He says that every year.

"I’m going to take a shower."

"I’ll start dinner."

Leslie doesn’t get a chance to start on dinner though, because not even two minutes later, she hears “Leslie!”

She sighs, washes the raw chicken goo off her hands and goes upstairs, where Ben is tapping his foot impatiently.

"I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"I was, but then I heard a noise and looked down and saw two pigs and I thought, that’s weird." He gives her that look the one that says, I’m really angry right now but don’t want to yell. "You want to tell me why there are two pigs in our shower?"

"It’s your fault!"

"My fault. It’s my fault we have two pigs."

She nods. “Yep.”

"I was playing paintball with our sons and Andy. I’m not the one who bought two pigs."

"No, but you are the one who got me pregnant. "If you hadn’t been so cute I wouldn’t have let you kiss me and then we wouldn’t have had triplets and one of them wouldn’t have your eyes. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Ben, your eyes are dangerous. Almost as dangerous as your butt."

Ben loks like he wants t oretort, but before he can, Aby runs in, panting.

"I can’t find them!"

"They’re in the shower."

"Oh." Abby sighs in relief. "Thanks, Daddy."

She gets to the bathroom door before realizing what just happened. “Oh no.”

"Oh yes," Ben points to the bed "Both of you sit."

Leslie nudges Abby with her shoulder. “Use your eyes!” Abby instantly tilts her chin up and widens her eyes so they’re big like a Disney princess. Leslie points to her as if to say, “See what I mean?” But when it doesn’t appear to work, she makes her own face at Ben. It’s not as Disney face, it’s more of a God you’re so sexy when you’re angry face’ and it’s true, he is sexy. Especially now that his hair as flecks of white in it and he has to wear glasses. He’s like a sexy professor

"I’m very- I’m disa-both of you-" He sighs. "You’re taking care of them."

"Yes, daddy!"

"And you’re paying for their things."

"Yes!"

"Take them and go play in your room."

She jumps off the bed and hugs him and leaves taking her pet pigs with her. Leslie claps her hands and goes to leave, only Ben pulls her back wrapping his arms around her, hands clasped on her stomach. He kisses her neck. “You’re in so much trouble.”

Then he squeezes her butt and lets her go.

She can’t wait for her punishment.


	24. pregnant horny leslie

Leslie pushes Ben down on the bed, straddling his waist as she grins down at him. “Hi, husband.”

"Hi." He grins back, reaching up for her. "How was your day?"

"Good. But that’s enough small talk. It’s time to get naked."

Ben raises his eyebrow, but it’s hard to argue when she’s unbutton her shirt and her breasts have swollen beautifully, and her belly’s starting to round and her skin is glowing and she smells like sugar and vanilla. “I have to say, I feel like I’m being objectified.”

"You are," she says, reaching between them to stroke his length through his pants. "but I’m sorry, but I have needs and you’re a sexy river otter-"

"River otter?"

"And whenever I look at you I want to rub myself all over you like a cat."

"That’s..not a great analogy."

"Ben, I’m carrying triplets and hopped up on hormones and my body is soon going balloon out from carrying said triplets. Do you really want to criticize my analogy or do you want to fuck me?"

He laughs, though it’s more of a growl, and sits up to kiss her, pulling their clothes as she pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth. He wants to kiss her everywhere, wants to take his time and make her cum against his face, but he knows by the hungry look in her eye and the way she’s slick against his fingers that there’s no waiting.

Ben gives her one last kiss before ordering her to ride him. She beams and all he can do is close his eyes as she impales herself on his shaft, releasing a contented sigh when she bottoms out. He opens his eyes and watches her as she leans forward, hands pressed against his chest for leverage.

He touches her everywhere he can, holds her hips as he jacks up into her. When she begs him to go faster, he does, needing to see, to feel, her as she comes.

Ben’s own orgasm comes as a surprise. He’s so wrapped up in watching her, that when his happens, it feels like an out of no where punch, but then his body relaxes and Leslie gently kisses him before climbing off him to lay beside him.

"Good?" she asks.

"Amazing," he answers, turning over to kiss her forehead. "But now it’s my turn," he tells her, pushing her onto her back, smirking as he kisses his way down her body.


	25. ron and tammy 2 2 coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for shadowoftherat's baby shower

"You don’t really want a calzone, do you?" Leslie asks, hoping he will say no so they can go to JJ’s, but trying to gear herself up for the worst. It’s not like she has to eat one. She can have regular pizza or pasta or a sandwich. They sell sandwiches wherever Ben plans on getting this calzone right? She hopes so.

"Actually," Ben says, ending Leslie’s mental spiral, "I figured we could go to JJ’s."

"Really?"

He smiles, and she tries not to think about how that makes her feel. “Yeah well, you look like you’d rather have a root canal. Also, I like JJ’s.”

"You do?"

"Best restaurant in Pawnee."

Leslie’s pretty sure he’s saying this to impress her, and if so, it’s working. So she smiles back and says, “Okay. I’ll meet you there.”

-

They’re seated in her usual booth and handed menus, though Leslie doesn’t look at hers. They order coffee, though Ben orders decaf.

"Don’t you worry you’ll be up all night?"

She shrugs, pouring sugar into her cup. “I’ll be up all night anyway. I don’t really sleep that much.”

"Did it ever occur to you it might be because of that?" Ben asks, pointing to her coffee.

"Hush."

"Are you two ready to order?" Rosemaria asks, tapping her pad with her pen.

"I’ll have the waffles, extra whipped cream."

"Same."

"Really?" Leslie asks once Rosemaria has walked away.

"I want to know what the fuss is about."

"Oh." That warm feeling stirs inside Leslie again. "Okay. So um, tell me your craziest auditing story."

While Ben talks, Leslie listens and studies him. She’s know from the very moment they met he was cute, but his attitude in the beginning squashed her attraction to him. Okay, that’s not true. It didn’t squash it at all. If anything it made the whole thing worse. There’s nothing like being attracted to a boy who turns out to e a jerk.

But now he’s not a jerk. Or he maybe he is but he’s one of those jerks that’s actually nice and funny and makes her lady area feel things she hasn’t felt since Justin.

And Justin feels like it happened years ago.

"Oh, and then there was the time a woman sent me over eighty memos and tried to schedule over thirty six meetings with me."

"Well, maybe if you weren’t such a fascist-"

"A fascist?"

"She wouldn’t have to send you all those memos."

Ben laughs. “Right.”

She takes a sip of her coffee, trying to gather her courage to ask her next question. “So.”

"So?"

"How did it work work out for you and this woman who, in my opinion, sounds absolutely wonderful and I’d like to meet her and be her best friend."

"Pretty good," Ben answers as Rosemaria sets down their plates. "She doesn’t yell at me anymore, so that’s a step in the right direction." He take a bite of his waffle and she watches his face, trying to figure out what his expression means.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, it’s good, it’s just…"

"It’s okay if you don’t, you can order whatever you want."

Ben gives her that look, the one he’s been giving her lately that makes her think that maybe the attraction isn’t one sided. “I like it. I just kind of want some syrup.”

The feeling of relief flows through Leslie’s body. “Oh is that all?” She lifts her hand, waving for Rosemaria to come back. “Ben wants some maple syrup.”

"You got it," she says to him, leaving.

She looks at his plate. “Do you still want your whipped cream?”

Ben laughs. “Yeah. Why, are you trying to take it?”

"No." Yes.

"Here," he says, spooning half of it unto her waffles. "You can have half."

The syrup is dropped off and he pours it on to the waffle, a light drizzle so nearly, but not all of the squares get syrup in them. Then he takes a bite, which includes what’s left of his whipped cream and smiles.

"That’s better."

She swallows and smiles back. “You know, I think you can tell a lot about a person by how they like their waffles.”

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. See, Andy, he always drenches his in syrup so they get really soggy, and April likes nutella on hers and Ann, she likes strawberries and bananas. Ron says he doesn’t like waffles, but sometimes we’ll be here and I’ll go to the restroom and when I come back there will be a bite missing."

"What about Tom?"

"Oh, he likes his with just syrup."

"Hmm," Ben says, his voice soft and thoughtful. "So what do you think that means?"

"I think it means waffles are the greatest food ever and if you don’t like them you’re wrong."

Ben’s nods, taking another bite. “Well then, good thing for me I do.”

She smiles, but there’s a pull in her gut. She can’t like him. Okay, she can, but not like this, not now, when her department and her career and her town are on the line. After the Harvest Festival, if Ben is still here, she’ll do something about it. Until then, she’ll just use this time to get to know him and if he takes center stage in her private time, well, that’s between her and God.

"Yeah," she says, once she’s made her vow not to attack his face just yet, "Good thing."


	26. top 5 kisses- au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ash.

1:

"Okay, Leslie!" Lindsay says, "It’s you and Ben! Go into the closet and don’t come out for seven minutes!"

Leslie looks up from the ketchup bottle to Ben, who’s already standing to his feet. He’s smirking. But Ben is always smirking so she can’t tell what that means.

Someone pushes her and she stands on two shaking legs and she sees the door open and all the crap inside and wonders how two people are supposed to fit in there without being pressed up against each other.

Then she realizes that’s the point.

He holds the door open and lets her go in first. She figures that’s nice of him.

As soon as the door closes, the only light is from the crack between the door and the floor. It’s not nearly enough.

"So, um-"

"No talking," he says, putting his finger on her lips. "You don’t want to be known as the girl who played seven minutes in heaven and just talked the entire time, do you?"

Leslie shakes her head. She doesn’t want to be known like that at all. She’s not a prude, no matter what Lindsay and her new friends might think. She’s not dumb either. She knows the only reason Lindsay invited her to this party was to try to humiliate her. Well it’s not going to work. She’s going to stay in this closet for seven minutes with a boy whose breath smells like cinnamon and body smells like leather and they are going to make out.

She pushes her lips against his. He growls under his breath and pushes back, and soon their lips are sliding and pulling and his tongue is doing a thing to hers that feels very nice.

Ben’s hands are also doing things that feel very nice. Leslie wonders if she should stop him, but decides instead to touch him back.

The door swings open. “Time’s up!”

She goes out first, takes in the laughter as she tries to fix her clothes.

"Wow, I didn’t know you-"

Whatever Lindsay’s about to say is cut off though by Ben, throwing Leslie her coat. “Let’s go.”

"Wait, you’re leaving?" Someone asks Ben, "with her?"

"Yeah, Derek. I’m leaving, with her." The way he says it means there’s no room for discussion.

For a moment, Leslie’s outraged that no one, not even Ben, has asked her if she wants, but then she realizes the choice is either stay at the party with a bunch of people who hate her, or go with Ben, who might also be kind of a jerk, but at least knows how to kiss.

There isn’t a choice. “Coming,” she says, ignoring the glares. He puts his arm around her and walks her to his car where they make out in the back seat for forty five minutes.

2:

"What’s your name?" Ben shouts over the music. He has no idea why Chris insisted they come to this club. It’s loud, the drinks are way over priced, and he’s pretty sure everyone is gay. He’s also pretty sure the woman he’s dancing with, a cute blonde who does a mean robot, thinks he’s gay too.

"Leslie Knope!"

Leslie Knope. He repeats it, storing it into his memory. “I’m Ben Wyatt!”

"Hello, Ben Wyatt," she says. "Oh I love this song!"

He has no idea what song it is. All the music sounds exactly the same.

"So are you here with your boyfriend?" He really only hears the word boyfriend, but he’s able to guess what she’s asking. It’s not the first time he and Chris have been mistaken for a couple.

"No. We’re not together." Realizing that still makes him sound like he might be gay, but single, he amends his response. "I’m not gay."

"What?"

"I said, I’m not gay!" Good lord this place is loud. His throat is going to be sore in the morning.

"I can’t hear you!"

Shouting isn’t going to work, not unless he waits for a lull in the music, and he can see that just being embarrassing, so he does the only thing he can thing can think to do, which is to grab her shoulders and kiss her, long and slow so there’s no misunderstanding.

As soon as he does it, he realizes that he made a huge mistake. Not only did he just kiss a woman without her consent, but he wants to do it again. A lot.

"Does your boyfriend know you kiss women?"

Ben sighs. There’s no winning.

3:

"Well it’s official, I am the last girl in our grade to have never kissed," Leslie announces as she climbs into their tree house. Ben looks up from his comic.

"I doubt that."

"It’s true," she says, sitting next to him and biting into her candy necklace. "I’m going to die a kiss virgin."

"That’s not a thing." At least, he’s pretty sure it’s not. "Besides you’re not missing much." Ben’s really just saying it to make her feel better. Kissing is awesome. He’s kissed three girls so far this year and they’ve all been pretty great. One of them even let him touch her boob over her shirt. Best moment of Ben’s life.

Judging by the look on her face, she knows he’s lying. But then her expression changes, from incredulous to excited and his heart jumps in fear. “I got it!”

The last time Leslie said “I got it!” Ben ended up playing Joseph in the church’s Christmas pageant and he got stage fright and forgot all of his lines.

"What?"

"We should kiss!"

Ben’s never thought about kissing Leslie. Not because she isn’t pretty, but because she’s Leslie. He’s known her since they were in diapers. “Don’t you think that would be weird? You’re practically my sister.”

Leslie frowns. “No. I mean, maybe. But whatever, it’s just a kiss. I just want to get it over with and you’re the only boy I know who seems to know what he’s doing, and you’re my best friend. So please?”

Ben can’t resist her when she says please, so he nods and says, “Okay. close your eyes.”

She obeys and he places his hand on her face. He should just press his lips to hers real quick, but he knows how important this is to her, so Ben slides his lips against hers. They’re soft, and she tastes like sugar.

"Um, thanks," she says when he pulls away.

"Sure."

It takes Ben five years to kiss Leslie again.

She still tastes like sugar.

4:

Leslie’s turning off the lights in her house when she hears the knock at her door. It’s late, but she figures it’s probably a neighbor, so she answers it without looking through the peephole first.

Instantly, she knows she’s made a mistake.

She makes to slam the door, but Ben catches it, catches her. He pushes forward, coming into her house, uninvited.

Leslie won’t deny she’s been thinking about Ben since he let her go, but thinking about someone and wanting them to come into your house and dig their fingers into your hips and pick you up against the wall is another. She didn’t ask for this.

But she also doesn’t want him to stop either.

"Are you-"He covers her mouth with his hand. His large hand that covers most of her face. God. She’s going to ask if he’s going to kill her.

"Shh," he says, voice low and rough and sending shivers down her spine and warmth into her belly. She nods and he takes his hand away, only to replace it with his mouth. His kiss is hard and incredibly rough, but there’s also a softness to it that makes her head spin. She hears something rip, realizes it’s her blouse, and then his hand is on her breast and the other is still digging into her skin and she knows there will be bruises there.

But she also doesn’t care.

5:

"Hi," she says, sounding small and nervous.

"Hi," Benji parrots, feeling like he’s floating at the sight of her wearing his hoodie. It swims on her and she has to push the sleeves up. It’s probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

"Um, so, I never thanked you for taking me home the other night."

"It’s cool," he says, "Are you okay?"

She nods. “Yeah. I’m never smoking pot again though.”

Benji laughs. “Okay.”

"So." Her fingers grab the silver pull tab of his hoodie. "I guess I should give this back-"

"Don’t," he says, "it’s yours now."

Leslie face goes all soft and she smiles and not only does he want her to keep his favorite hoodie, but he would probably give her his skateboard if she asked for it. He wonders if she knows just how crazy he is for her. “Okay. Thank you.”

"You’re welcome." The first bell rings. They have five minutes to get to class. "We should go."

"Yeah," she says, but neither of them move.

"Leslie?"

"Hold on," she says, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I’m working up my courage to kiss you."

"Oh." He’s thought about kissing Leslie a lot, but to know it’s actually going to happen makes his brain short out. But then she stands up on her tip toes and he realizes he should lean down and their lips meet.

The bell rings and she leaps away. “Oh no, I’m going to be late,” she’s yelling as she runs away, “bye, Benji, I’ll see you later! Sorry principal Howser!” She runs around the corner and disappears.

"You going to class, Mr. Wyatt?" Principal Howser asks.

"Going," Benji says. But how he’s supposed to think about anything other than Leslie kissing him, he doesn’t know.

And a bonus 6th, because he wanted to be included:

Leslie holds her stuffed panda to her chest as the Ferris Wheel starts. She has to admit, tonight has been really great. The weather is nice and the air smells like fried dough and possibility and Ben’s actually been really nice, or at least as nice as an Eagleton Snob like him could be. She did see him side eye one of Pawnee’s more ample citizens. But he’s been nice to her at least, so that’s good. And he won her this stuffed panda.

His finger brushes hers as they reach the top.

"It’s pretty up here."

It is pretty. She can see Lafayette Church in the distance and the corn maze looks great and she just ate a funnel cake and well, Ben is cute, for a guy from Eagleton who owns more scarves and shoes than her. “You know, if you wanted to kiss me I wouldn’t stop you.”

Ben exhales. “That’s not how this works,” he says. “Don’t get me wrong, I really want to kiss you, and I’m going to, but you’re going to want it too.”

"I don’t understand why you even want to date me anyway," Leslie says after a minute that feels like an eternity. "We’re totally different."

"We’re not that different. We both like politics and history and board games."

"And you’re rich."

"My parents are rich. And insane by the way, so don’t feel bad if you never meet them."

"You have a trust fund. That makes you rich," Leslie says. "You’re from Eagleton, I’m from Pawnee. It would be like a Jet dating a Shark or a Montague dating a Capulet. You know how well it worked out for them."

"Those are the same thing," he says, just as the ride begins to move. They yell for the full rotation and she grabs his hand with the one not holding Miss Bamboo to her chest. Then the ride jerks to a stop and she opens her eyes and realizes their hands are still laced together.

"Fuck it," he says, to himself probably, because then he’s kissing her. She kisses back, because she actually does want to kiss him, for reasons she doesn’t understand and is really kind of ashamed of, but he’s good at it and he did win her a panda.

They kiss until they reach the bottom and the worker opens the door for them.


	27. flu season 2 coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

Ben pulls Leslie into his lap, both of them laughing as their lips meet, his hands coming up to hold her face, hers wrapping around his neck. “Say it,” he says, “I want to hear you say the words.”

"We’re going to have a baby," she says, smiling so wide she’s afraid her face might break. He kisses her again, and she’s struck by the sharp flavor of blueberry, but it’s nothing compared to the realization that sweeps over her. "Oh."

"What?"

"I just realized, that’s the first time I’ve actually said those words out loud. I mean, yeah I said I can’t believe you know I’m pregnant before Ben but that’s not the same thing." She laughs, shaking her head. "We’re having a baby, Ben." She pushes her lips against his again.

Ben though, pulls away. “Wait. hold on, who else knows your pregnant?”

"Just Andy."

"So everyone then."

"Andy wouldn’t tell," Leslie says, leaning forward to kiss Ben again, only he just shakes his head. "Fine. You want me to call him and make sure he doesn’t tell anyone?"

"Please." 

"Okay, but only until we see Dr. Saperstein. Ann and Chris say he’s amazing," Leslie says as she dials Andy’s number. "You know," she says while it’s ringing, you could be- She hears Andy say hello. "Hi, Andy? It’s Leslie Knope, Deputy Director of the Parks Department! Have you told anyone about the baby?"

"No! Do you want me to? I can tell April and she can send out a text to everyone."

"No, no. I need you to not do that."

"Tell him he can’t even tell April," Ben says as his hands slide under her shirt.

"Andy, you can’t tell anyone,including April. Promise me."

"But-"

"Andy, please."

"Okay," he says with a slight whine in his voice. "I promise."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Andy."

"Night, Boss. Night, Ben! Have fun having we’re having a baby sex!"

Leslie throws her phone onto the other side of the couch. “You heard him. Let’s- actually hold that thought. I haven’t said anything because I’m so excited I want to climb up on the roof and scream how happy I am, but you smell like a cross between a wino and Violet Beauregard. What happened to you?”

"I may have had a little bit of blueberry wine. I should shower."

"Please," Leslie says, except she kisses him slowly before moving off his lap. "I have to say though, you do taste pretty good."

"Oh. I wouldn’t actually kiss me if I were you, there was an ungodly amount of alcohol in that wine," Ben says before he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Leslie just smiles, leans back on the couch and reaches for her phone to call Ann.


	28. co-star au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"Ben, you will be playing Romeo."

Ben does a fist pump at their drama teacher’s announcement and looks over at Cindy, who winks back at him. For the last three years, he and Cindy have ruled the drama department, co-starring as the leads in every production.

"And Juliet will be played by Leslie."

"What?" It takes Ben a moment to realize the outburst came from behind him. He turns around to see a girl with neck length blonde curls shaking her head. "No, no. I can’t. I didn’t audition for Juliet."

"See?" Cindy asks. "She doesn’t even want to do it." Her voice is flat though, giving Ben pause.

"Maybe we can trade?" Leslie says to Cindy, "Who is Cindy playing?"

"She’s not," their teacher answers, not looking up from his papers, "Miss Eckhert, you’re on set decoration."

"Oh god."

Ben keeps his eyes on Cindy, unsure how she’s going to react. But she just sighs and looks over at Leslie, who looks like she’s on the verge of apologizing.

"No trades," the teacher says.

-

"I’m really sorry," Leslie says, walking beside Ben as he goes to his next class. "I can try to talk to Mr-"

"It’s fine."

"No, I mean, I know how important it is for you and your girlfriend-"

"She’s not my girlfriend."

"Really?" When Ben nods, Leslie frowns and shakes her head. "Oh. Are you sure because you two seem very close."

"I’m sure." There had been a moment at a party last year where she spun the bottle at him and after five minutes of kissing in a closet said, "I think I might be gay." So yeah. He’s definitely sure. "Look, Leslie, it’ll be fine. How about I give you my number and we can get together later?"

She looks skeptical for a moment, biting her lip like she’s not really sure she believes him. “Uh, okay,” she says finally, reaching into her backpack and handing him a magic marker. He takes it, and her arm, and writes his number on her skin.

"See you, Leslie."

She blinks but then the bell rings and she’s taking off in the opposite direction.

It’s then that Ben decides she’s actually kind of cute.

-

Leslie calls that night. They spend more time arguing about comics and national policy than actually talking about the play, but before they hang up, they agree for her to come over after school the next day.

If he finds himself thinking about her in the shower, that’s his business.

-

"I really just wanted the extra curricular credit," Leslie says as she takes her coat off and hands it to Ben, who hangs it up in the coat closet near the front door. No one is home yet, although his sister will be riding her bike up the driveway in about fifteen minutes, unless she goes to her friend’s house first.

Ben really hopes Stephanie goes to Lauren’s house.

"Are you really sure you and Cindy aren’t mad?"

"I’m not."

"But Cindy is-"

"If she is, it’s her problem," Ben says. "Honestly, Leslie, I just care about doing a good job."

She smiles and his stomach does a tiny flip.

-

Ben likes to think he knows Cindy pretty well, so when a week goes by and she hasn’t made any comments about the play, he knows something’s wrong. He’s also pretty sure he knows what.

"You didn’t audition."

"What?" Of course I did!" Cindy says, flipping her dark hair back over her shoulder. Ben just stares at her with a raised eyebrow that he hopes says, Really, Eckert? “It’s overrated and I didn’t want to do it.”

He throws his gum wrapper at her. “You could have just said so.”

"But then you wouldn’t out of some dumb sense of loyalty and I didn’t want that. Besides, Leslie’s great."

Cindy’s right. Leslie is great. But Ben isn’t going to admit that. “She’s okay.”

Cindy just laughs.

-

It takes a month for the the play to come together. It takes even less time for Ben to fall for Leslie Knope. 

He’s always known in some way who she is. Leslie Knope: Reads the morning announcements. Leslie Knope: Looks like Angela Lansbury. Leslie Knope: Might be a little gay for her best friend.

Except now he actually listens to the announcements just to hear her voice and her hair is growing out. Although, after meeting Ann and seeing them together, he’s still not one hundred percent sure she isn’t.

But then one day, while they’re practicing lines over waffles, the basketball team comes in and he sees the way she looks at Mark Brendanawicz as he walks by with his girlfriend of the day.

It’s fine though. He can work with this.

"So, you and Mark?"

"What?" she looks over at Ben sharply, a blush coloring her cheeks. "No. It’s a long story. Let’s go over act three scene five again."

Ben pulls out his copy of the play and flips to the right page and begins to read. Only he can tell Leslie isn’t really listening to him. Sure, she’s looking at him, but still, he knows her mind is elsewhere.

"Leslie?"

"We had sex."

"What?"

"Mark and I. Freshman year. And then he never called me again and I just…I should be over it. I’ve had boyfriends since then, but…" she trails off and shakes her head. "I’m sorry. You don’t care."

"I care," Ben says, reaching out to stroke her hand with his thumb. She looks down at him and for a second he stops, but then she raises her chin and their eyes connect. Slowly, the corners of her lips curl upward.

It’s then that he knows he’s in deep trouble.

-

"So, have you practiced kissing yet?"

Ben looks over at Cindy, who’s in the middle of painting what he thinks might be Juliet’s balcony. Leslie’s on the other side of the theater with the two girls who are playing the Nurse and Lady Capulet and he’s waiting for Mercutio to come back from the restroom. “No. I don’t think that’s going to be an issue.”

"If you’re sure," Cindy says, with a rueful shake of her head. "I just remember the last time we kissed."

"Okay, that was hardly my fault."

"Says you." Cindy laughs. "But it couldn’t hurt. And I’ve been talking with her friend Ann-" Ben almost asks why Cindy’s been talking with Ann but decides better of it-" And she says Leslie says you have a cute butt."

Rationally Ben knows just because a girl says you have a cute butt that doesn’t mean she wants to get down, but it’s a step in the right direction.

-

 

She calls the night before dress rehearsal while he’s doing geography homework. It’s his mom who answers the phone and after a minute of listening to whatever she has to say, hands the phone over to Ben.

"Hi."

"Hi, so I know this is last minute, but you do you think you can meet me at the swing sets at Ramsett Park?"

"Uh, sure," Ben says, looking at his mom who nods. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Great. Bring your book."

He listens to the dial tone for a minute before he puts the phone back on the hook. He wishes he had time to take a shower, but he manages to apply his deodorant and rinse his mouth with spearmint mouthwash, just in case.

"Be home before ten thirty at the latest," his mom says as he’s opening the front door.

"Okay, mom." He smiles at her and goes.

Leslie’s sitting on one of the swings when he gets there, twisting the chains together before spinning back around. He sits next to her and kicks at the wood chips.

"Did you bring your book?"

"Ooh, I knew I forgot something." He didn’t forget it.He deliberately left o in his his backpack. 

"What? Ben!" But then she shakes her head. "Wait, we still have mine!"

He grabs it from her. She leaps at him, but he dodges her. She chases after him around the playground.

"Give me that!" she yells.

"No!"

"Give me that or else!"

He stops, holds it up in the air where he knows she can’t reach it, not that it stops her from trying. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

Leslie stills, lowers her arm to her side. “You think I’m cute?”

"Yeah. And I also think you got this. You know it backwards and forwards. I actually think you could do the entire play by yourself if you had to."

Leslie giggles. “Yeah. It would be kind of hard, kissing myself though.”

"You’d find a way." She looks down at her feet and he takes her chin and raises it so their eyes meet. "Now my arm is getting tired, can I lower this without you trying to steal it?"

"It’s my book."

"Technically, it’s the school’s book."

Leslie sighs. “Ugh. Fine. I promise.”

He lowers his arm. “Great. If you want, we can practice, but we don’t need this.”

"Okay." Her eyes flicker to the book though, and he knows she’s thinking about trying to take it back.

"Leslie."

"I-" Her shoulders slump. "Okay."

He drops the book on the ground. “Okay. What part do you want to go over?”

"The kissing," Leslie says, "and maybe our deaths if we have time. When do you have to be home?"

Ben looks at his watch. “In about twenty minutes.”

"Me too," she says. "Um, that doesn’t give us much time."

"Well, you’re the one-"

"Ben-"

"Who chased me around-"

"Kiss me."

"The park for forty- what?"

"Kiss me, Ben Wyatt."

He does, reciting the line right before Romeo and Juliet’s first kiss before gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Is that it?"

Ben blinks. “What?”

"I mean, these two people are star crossed lovers right? Their attraction is forbidden. I mean, I know I’m no Cind-"

He grabs her and pulls her back in, crushing his lips against hers, kissing her the way he’s been imagining for weeks. ”How was that?”

"Good. Good," she says, leaning forward.

In the twenty five minutes that follow, Ben learns that Leslie’s hair is as soft as it looks, that she’s kind of aggressive and has no problem putting her hand down his pants, that she really likes it when he kisses her neck.

"Crap on a bike!" She pushes him off. "We’re late."

"Oh." The thought of his mother killing him makes his erection die right there. "Oh!"

"Yes! She puts her sweater back on and grabs her copy of the play and starts to run in the direction of her house, but then she runs back and grabs his face with her hands and kisses him so hard Ben almost falls backwards. "Bye!"

"Bye."

His mom grounds him for a week.

It’s worth it.

-

Also worth it? The blow job she gives him in the costume closet.

-

"I’m going to throw up."

"Ben?" Leslie asks, placing her hand on his back. He can’t look at her. If he looks at her, he’ll puke on her. And while he’s seen and felt plenty of Leslie Knope, he wants to see and feel more and he’s pretty sure if he throws up on her, she won’t let him. 

"Don’t worry about him," Cindy says, and Ben doesn’t need to see her to know she’s rolling her eyes. "He always gets like this before opening night. You should have seen him during Death of a Salesman.”

"Oh," Leslie says, then she places her hands on his shoulders and turns him so he’s facing her. He rests his forehead against hers. In the corner of his eye he sees the flash of a camera, but he’s really too busy listening to Leslie whisper words of encouragement against his lips to care.

"Places!" The teacher says.

Ben takes a deep breath, the butterflies in his stomach finally settling as he listens to the play on the other side of the curtain. Beside him, Leslie mouths the lines.

She’s definitely a better Benvolio than Tom.

-

The play is, well, imperfect. Jean Ralphio forgets half his lines, Harris is stoned through most of it, Jerry’s robes split in the back, the girl who plays the nurse doesn’t show which means Cindy has to take her place, but they get through it. And, he gets to kiss Leslie a lot, both on and off the stage, so he counts it as a win.


	29. Better Than

"Here you go, one banana split," Ben says, handing Leslie a bowl of what looks to be nothing but whipped cream and three cherries, but underneath is chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, nuts and a banana.

She bursts into tears. “I love you so much.”

"Okay, I’m pretty sure you’re talking to the banana split but I’m going to pretend it was a least partially for me," Ben says while Leslie starts attacking it with her spoon. He notices she’s pushed the cherries to the side to eat last. Before, she always at the cherry first, but after finding out she was pregnant with triplets, she saves them for last. She also eats them at the same time, not wanting them to, her words, "Feel unequal."

“You might want to slow down, you’re going to get brain freeze,” He says, just as she winces. “Like that.”

"I’m fine," she says after a moment. "Come here."

He smiles as he leans down to kiss her, tasting chocolate and whipped cream on her tongue. “You taste really good.”

She laughs and pushes him gently away. “You will not distract me from the true love of my life, Ben Wyatt.”

Ben chuckles, sitting down next to her and taking his book off the coffee table. “I wouldn’t want to do that.”

She gives him a warm smile and kisses his cheek before going back to eating and watching Modern Marvels, singing Sarah Mclachlan’s “Ice Cream” as she eats. He tries to concentrate on his book, but he knows she isn’t singing it just because she has it in her head. It’s her song for him, the one she sings in his ear as a reminder that she loves him more than anything. She did it the first Valentine’s they shared, and the night before her debate as well as the morning he left for DC. She also sang it the day they moved into their house and the night of their wedding before they drifted off to sleep. She’s even been known to sing it on a regular day when he’s stressed out over work or being a dad or how the Pacers are doing. There’s no real need for her to sing it now, but he doesn’t complain. He just kisses the top of her head and says, “Thank you.”

Eventually, she stops humming. “Oh hey, you know what would make this even better?”

Ben places his bookmark between the pages and closes the book, setting it back down. “What?”

"Popcorn."

He’s learned not to argue with Leslie and her weird food combination cravings. Really, popcorn and ice cream is a relief compared to the pickled herring and onion rings incident. He thought weird food cravings were a myth. He was wrong.

"You got it." He gives her a quick kiss and goes into the kitchen to eat up a bag of microwave popcorn.

When it’s done, he pours it into a bowl and brings it back into the living room, she takes a huge handful and dumps it onto her banana split, then digs in. Ben continues reading while absently eating what’s left.

"Oh!" She puts the bowl down on the table.

"What?"

"One of them just kicked."

Ben slams his book shut, not caring about missing his place as she grabs his hand and places it on her growing abdomen. Sure enough, he can feel something pushing on Leslie’s skin.

"Oh, oh, there’s another," she says, bringing his hand over to a different spot. "Wow, they are really going."

"Well you’ve got them all hopped up on sugar."

Leslie grins, and Ben struck yet again by just how amazing his wife is. There are days when he worries about how tiny she is, and can her body physically handle growing three babies at once, but then he remembers who he’s married to. If anyone can do it, it’s Leslie Knope.

He leans his forehead against hers, her hands on his as they rest on her belly. “I love you.”

"I love you." Her voice is soft, yet joyous. "And I love you, my triple cherries," she says to her belly. "But now mommy is going to finish her banana split and then make out with daddy on his face."

Ben kisses her temple and patiently waits for her to finish.


	30. Parents meet when they take their kids to class au.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"Look," Ben said, looking into Data’s brown eyes, "I know you don’t want to do this, but you don’t have a choice." 

Data just put his head down. 

"Come on. It’ll be fun. You need this." Data was a great dog, but he had terrible manners. 

"Are you okay?" A woman asked behind him.

Ben turned around to the voice behind him. She was pretty, but he was more distracted by the Great Dane standing next to her. He was nearly as tall as she was. “Um, yeah,” he said, looking at her dog. “Um, he’s uh, big.”

"Oh, Waffles is just a baby," she said, patting the imposing dog’s head. "Who do you have there?"

Ben stepped out of the way so she could see Data. “This is Data.” 

"Oh, hello Data," she said, sticking her hand out so he could sniff it. When he licked it, she began scratching him behind her ear. "I’m Leslie, and this is Waffles."

"I’m Ben," Ben added, feeling left out. 

She smiled though. “Hi, Ben. You’re here for the class right?”

"Yeah, but I think Data’s a little miffed I tricked him. He thought we were going to the P A R K."

"I don’t blame him," Leslie said as the two dogs started to sniff each other. 

"Okay," Ben said, tugging gently on Data’s leash. "Let’s go." 

Waffles barked, a deep rumbling sound that reminded Ben of thunder. But to his surprise, Data jumped out of the back. 

"Wow."

"Looks like someone has a crush," Leslie said, smiling before telling Waffles to come. 

He wasn’t the only one.


	31. teacher/single parent au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by girldragon and anon

"Wow, this band’s actually really good."

Leslie knows the guy next to her isn’t talking to her, but it doesn’t stop her from looking at him. He’s cute, with dark hair and a sharp jaw and a slim physique.

"They’re my friends!"

"What?"

Leslie hates that they have to shout over the music. “The band! I’m friends with them!”

"Yeah?" He smiles. "That’s awesome!"

"Yeah!" She smiles back and goes back to listening to Mouse Rat, drinking her beer and tapping her foot on her chair to the music. It’s great, just the thing she needs before the stress of tomorrow. When her beer’s gone, she puts it in the table, out of sight and mind.

"Can I buy you another?"

Leslie looks at him for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of letting him buy her a drink. “Yeah, okay.”

"Same thing?"

"Please."

He gives her a smile that pulls on her stomach. “You got it.”

-

"I need to talk to you, Ann," Leslie says the moment she sees her best friend and most beautiful school nurse the next day at work.

"Okay, what’s up?" Ann asks, "You’re not nervous about today are you?"

"No," Leslie lies, sitting down. She’s been a teacher for seven years, you would think she wouldn’t be so afraid of meeting her student’s parents, but she is. She loves teaching, loves kids, and she even loves the parents, but that doesn’t stop meeting them from being terrifying. "I had sex last night."

Ann’s eyes widen and she grins. “That’s great!”

"In the women’s restroom at the show last night?"

"Oh no. Which stall?"

"Left one."

Ann nods. “Good, you do not want to fuck in the right stall.”

Leslie sighs and slumps down in her chair. “We didn’t actually fuck,” she says. “He just you know, used his mouth and then I jerked him off.”

"Where did he cum?"

"My hand."

They both shrug, agreeing that’s not as exciting.

"How was he?"

"Uh, really good," Leslie says, groaning slightly at the memory of Ben’s mouth.

She looks at the clock. “Okay, I better go set up.”

"Good luck."

-

Leslie spends the next couple hours making sure the classroom looks neat and setting up a table of cookies and juice. Noticing one of the posters is crooked, Leslie takes a chair over to the wall to stand on while she fixes it.

"Hi, I’m not too early, am I?"

Leslie stills. It can’t be. “No, you’re right on time.” Sure enough, other parents start dwindling in as soon as she’s done. She goes to hop off, only to come face to face with Ben.

Hoping that she’s dreaming, she squeezes her eyes shut and tries to fly away.

It doesn’t work.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect," she says, smiling and moving past him to greet the parents as a group.

Leslie notices two things about Ben. The first is that he’s alone and not wearing a wedding ring, which doesn’t mean anything, and the second is he’s very attentive. He has a notebook that he writes what appears to be everything she says down on.

Which means he’s going to be one of those parents. The ones that volunteer for class field trips and parties and are always scheduling parent teacher conferences.

She’s screwed.

When she’s done, she tells them to have a look around and to eat some of the cookies. Most of them get up and head to the snack table, some start walking around the room, touching the various objects. Ben though, stays seated.

"So."

"So," she repeats.

"This is awkward."

"Is it?"

He raises an eyebrow and she has to laugh, because yes, this is very awkward.

"Ms, Knope?"

"Please, call me Leslie," she says, going over to the parent, grateful for the interruption. "What can I help you with?"

Later, as the other parents leave, Ben stays behind. Knowing what’s about to happen, Leslie takes a deep breath and turns to him. “Okay here’s the deal, I didn’t know who you were last night and if I had it wouldn’t have happened. As far as I’m concerned, you are Mr. Wyatt, Alex Wyatt’s father. Does that make this better?”

"Actually," he says, looking at her with the same heat in his eyes as last night. "I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner."

It takes Leslie a moment to get her breath. “I…I would, but since I’m Alex’s teacher…there are rules.”

"Oh, right." He nods, "Yeah. Okay, well, uh, how about dinner May 7th?"

It takes Leslie a moment to realize that’s the day after school gets out. “Yeah. okay.”

"Okay," he says, "it’s a date."

-

She doesn’t actually expect the date to happen. Sure, she thinks he means it at the time, but eight months is a long time. He could change his mind, meet someone else. But then on the last day during the party, Ben is there, just like he was for most of the parties, and the zoo field trip and all the parent teacher meetings.

"Would you look at him?" Ben asks, handing Leslie a cup of punch. She smiles, sips on it while she watches Alex do a silly dance with some of the other kids.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday I couldn’t get him to let go of your leg."

"Eh, I didn’t mind it. It gave me more time to spend with you," he says in a soft whisper so no one else can hear. "I’m really looking forward to our date tomorrow."

Leslie can’t do anything but stare at him. “That’s…happening?”

"Yeah. I mean, unless you don’t want it to."

"I want it to." She hasn’t had sex in, well, since him. She’s been living off the memory of his mouth and hands and a good imagination as to what his dick must feel like inside.

He smiles again. “Good.”

-

"You’re kidding right?" He asks, handing the pimply boy his credit card to pay for their ice cream. "There is no way you actually liked Schumacher’s Batman."

She grins, shrugs. So far the date’s going well. They’ve had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant they’ve made out against his car outside said Italian restaurant, They’ve taken a nice walk and talked, and now he’s buying her ice cream.

The best part though is there’s none of her usual first date what do we talk about nerves, because she already knows him. She knows he loves calzones and science fiction, that he’s an accountant and that Alex’s mom died when he was two. So now, that she can actually really date him, it almost feels more like the tenth date and not the first.

So she kisses him underneath the lamp post, tasting chocolate and cherries on his lips.

"Take me home."

Ben says nothing, he just throws his cone into the trash. “Let’s go.”

They get as far as her front door before she loses her patience and pushes him against the door, sliding her hand down his flat stomach to feel him in his pants. He groans, a sound that vibrates down to her core. She grins, tightening her grip.

He just growls, places his hands on her waist and turns them so she’s the one against the door.

She hooks her legs around him and pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth. “Do it,” she hisses as his fingers slide over her panties and pushes them aside.

"It was all I could do," he says, fingers massaging her, making her tense with pleasure as the run over her clit, "not to bend you over your desk the day after the concert."

"God, Ben," she whimpers.

"I thought I dreamt you," he continues, pushing his fingers into her, angling them just right. "I thought there was no way I could have actually met a woman with a cunt that tastes that good."

Holy fuck. If his actions aren’t going to make her peek, his words and voice certainly are. She falls against him, her voice muffled by his hand.

"Shh, don’t want to disturb the neighbors."

He lets her down, holds her hips and kisses her neck as she opens the door.

"My house is a little mess-" she starts to warn as they go inside, but he cuts her off again with a deep kiss that makes her dizzy.

"Bedroom."

She takes his hand and leads him up the stairs.


	32. Six times Leslie and Ben could have fucked before road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

1:

Ben’s brushing his teeth when he hears the knock at his door and spits out the toothpaste. “Coming,” he says, expecting it to be either Chris or the housekeeper with more towels.

It’s not though, it’s Leslie.

She raises her hand and gives a small wave. “Hi.”

"Um, hi," he says, suddenly very aware that he’s wearing nothing but a white t shirt and his pajama bottoms. "You’re out of the hospital."

"Yep. I’m all good now. Ann says I have to take it easy for the next few days though."

"But you’re not."

She laughs. “No. So I um, wanted to thank you, for you know, taking care of me. And for the waffles.”

"What about the soup?"

"It was good too, but not as good as the waffles."

Ben laughs. “Right. Well, you’re welcome, I guess.”

"And um, thanks for taking the meeting seriously, I know I-"

He shakes his head. “Leslie, it’s nothing. I want this festival to go well.”

"I know you do. I’m just scared."

"Well, you have no reason to be," he says, "I mean, your speech at the meeting? I’ve never been so impressed in my-" he’s about to say life when he feels her lips press against his own. She instantly backs away though.

"Oh no, I’m so sorry. I read that all wrong didn’t I? I’m so, so sorry, please don’t fire-"

Something inside Ben snaps and he pulls her inside, kissing her as he pulls the door closed behind her. He leads her through the tiny hallway leading to the bed, taking her blazer off as he goes. She pulls off his shirt, kicks off her shoes. He rips open her blouse, she yanks off his belt.

"Yes," she says as he falls to his knees. "Please."

He takes off her pants and underwear, allowing them to pool at her feet. she steps out of them, spreading her legs, her fingers finding purchase in his hair as he breathes her in. He pushes his fingers into her waist as he licks her open, ready to see if she tastes as sweet as he imagines.

2:

"It’s going to be okay," she says, finding Ben hiding near the hair and make up table. "I’m going to take care of everything."

He nods, still looking at the floor. Leslie sighs, wishing she knew a way to make him feel better. “You know I’ve humiliated myself on Joan’s show lots of times. One time I even showed my butt.”

He looks up, meeting her eyes. “Yeah?”

"It was a whole thing," she says, flippantly waving her hand. "My point is, I got through it and you’ll get through this."

"I don’t know."

"I do." She doesn’t know what makes her do this, but she puts her hands on his shoulders. They’re small and bony, but nice.

If Leslie’s honest with herself, everything about Ben is nice, including the way he looks at her. Slowly, she wraps her arms around him and presses her body against his.His arms quickly circle her, crossing over her back and holding her in, as if he’s holding on for dear life. He buries his face in her hair and all she can think of is how good he smells, like soap and detergent and sweat, but it’s nice. Absently, she plays with the ends of his hair.

Realizing she’s crossing a million lines, she pulls back. There’s something in his eyes though that breaks her.

They don’t have a lot of time, and she never imagined it being like this, but she wants to give him this. She kisses him, hoping that it’s enough to show her intent. He kisses back, hard and desperate.

She pulls him back into the darkness, moans yes as he pulls her pants down and lifts her against the wall.

He buries his face in her neck, lips pressed against the skin as he fucks her with sharp thrusts that are just this side of painful.

And it’s all over way too fast.

"I’m going to make it up to you," he says as they straighten out their clothes.

She smiles, knowing he means it. But for right now, she’s got him.

 

3:

"I can’t believe we just did that."

Ben laughs as he pulls out, rolling over onto his back. “Yeah.”

"I mean, it was awesome."

"It was awesome," he says, kissing her temple. "I’ll be right back."

"Okay." She rolls over and closes her eyes. He throws the condom in the trash and cleans up. When he returns, her eyes are closed. "I’m not asleep."

"I didn’t think you were," he says, getting back in the bed. She moves closer, resting her head on his chest, her leg crossed over his. He closes his eyes, content to enjoy the way she feels against him as she trails a finger up and down his chest.

She could write her name into his skin, making his hers forever and he would be okay with it.

"I really did just think we were going to dinner."

He chuckles, twirling the ends of her hair around his finger. “Sure.”

"It was your fault," she says, looking up at him with a gleam in her eye. "You’re too cute."

"You’re cute."

"No, you."

"No, you," he says, tickling her stomach until she falls over on her back, laughing and squirming and begging for him to stop. He does, keeping his hands where they’ve landed on her body, right above her pelvis. Wordlessly, she opens her legs up and grabs his hand, pushing it down.

He’s never done this though, never fingered a woman after he’s fucked her, but she’s so slick, so full and open that it’s easy. Leslie holds his hand, pushing it against her, arching her hips as if she needs him as deep as he can go. “Fuck,” she says, eyes closed tight. It’s quite possibly the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

4:

"So, last day," he says, sitting down on the bench next to her and handing her a blue cotton candy. She takes it, her hand brushing his and takes a bite.

"Last day. It’s going pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah, I did the satisfaction surveys today and they all gave us an eight or higher."

"Oh," Leslie says, taking another bite. "That’s awesome."

"Well, not to brag, but one of them did say they liked that there were a lot of cotton candy machines."

Leslie laughs and bumps her shoulder into his. “Well then.”

"Well then," Ben repeats, his voice suddenly soft. Leslie takes another bite, and as the sugar melts in her mouth, she has what some might call an epiphany.

Ben is amazing. He’s cute and he’s funny and he got her extra cotton candy machines and no one, in the history of any guy she’s dated, has ever done anything close to what Ben has done for her.

She hops to her feet. “Come with me.”

"Oh, okay," he says, quick to follow her. "Where are we going."

"You’ll see," she says, leading him the corn maze. Later, she will blame the sugar rush and the sun and a million other things, but her focus is perfectly clear as they walk through the maze. She doesn’t want to get to the center, but somewhere away from the rest of the festival. Somewhere secluded.

"Here," she says when they’ve reached a part where she can’t hear anyone but them.

"What are we?"

She grabs his shirt and pulls him down, smashing her lips against his. It takes him a minute, but then his hands are finding their way into her hair and it’s nothing but the push and pull of tongues and lips.

"Leslie, what?"

"God, you’re so sexy," she says, dropping down to her knees. He says something, a low curse, but she’s too busy unzipping Ben’s pants and feeling his the velvety soft skin of his dick to care. As long as he isn’t telling her to stop, she doesn’t care.

But Ben’s not telling her to stop. no, he’s whispering words of encouragement and instruction.

Leslie’s always prided herself on being a good student.

5:

"It’s just, honestly I’ve never met anyone who works as hard as you do." He gives her a boyish smile. "You’re like the energizer bunny of city government."

It’s probably her stress talking, but she hears herself say, “Yeah? You want to see what else I’m the energizer bunny of?”

And then he says, “Yeah, I do.” and that’s it. She pushes him to the ground, climbing on top of him and leaning down to kiss him. They roll around for awhile, making out in the grass as the sun sets, his hands mapping out her body and making her crazy with want. Realizing that neither of them probably have a condom, and not wanting to stop this train, she sits up.

"I’m safe and on the pill."

"Same," he says, pushing his pants off. "Now show me just how fast you can go."

It’s on the tip of her tongue to say the energizer bunny is more about endurance than speed, but then she stands up to to remove her jeans and sees what he’s working with and her mouth goes dry.

Is it possible for a penis to be beautiful? Because Ben’s is.

And as she impales herself on him, she’s quite certain she’s never had one feel this good before either.

6:

He can do this, Ben thinks as he walks into the parks department. Leslie’s alone, like she usually is after six, sitting in her office, frowning at her monitor. He knocks on the doorframe.

"Hey."

"Oh hey," she smiles, "so guess which beautiful nurse agreed to become the new public health director?"

"Alec Eiffel?"

"Who?"

"He was the lead singer of Big Star- nevermind. So Ann took it huh? That’s great. And you made up, that’s pretty cool too," he says, wishing he wasn’t so nervous. It’s like he’s thirteen and asking his Shirley Lange to the winter formal again.

"Yeah. Although I think I have you to thank for that," she says, standing to her feet. "In fact, I think I owe you a thank you dinner, no wait, that’s not, I’m sorry."

He watches as her cheeks flush red and suddenly his nerves are gone. “Actually, I uh, kind of wanted to talk to you about that.”

"About how I just completely stepped over Chris’ line?" she asks as she starts looking for her purse for something. keys, gum, the treasure of the sierra madre, he’s not sure.

"No, about how I want to."

Leslie stills, eyes still locked into her purse. “What?”

"I talked to Ann, and she said you like me, and well, I like you, a lot," he says, walking closer to her, "I know we can get into trouble, but I don’t care, I need you to know."

She spins around. “Ben.” Her voice is low, aching.

"You should tell me to go."

"I know."

He moves closer, so close that she’s backed into her desk. “Tell me to stop,” he begs, resting his forehead against hers.

"I don’t want you to," she says, instead.

He kisses her so hard he’s afraid it might break them both. But it’s okay, because she grips him tight, fingernails scratching his neck as he lifts her onto her desk. “Fuck, Leslie. I’ve wanted you for-“

"Me too," she says, pulling on his shirt. "I can’t wait, I need you."

"Turn around."

She gives him a small look of surprise, like she didn’t expect their first time to be like this, but then she does as asked.

He’s quick about removing her clothes but slow about everything else, wanting to savor this.She bends over her desk, hips raised. He runs his hands over her back, down to her ass. Then he kneels down. “Good lord, you’re beautiful,” he says, pressing his mouth against her. He could spend hours doing this, and someday he will, but tonight there’s an ache in her voice that he can’t deny, so he stands up and lines himself with her and pushes in. He rests his head on her shoulder for a moment as she adjusts, but then as she gives him the okay, he kisses her shoulders and neck and starts to move.


	33. top six filthy things ben has said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by ash

1: 

“I’d really like to fuck you right now.”-

She stares at the text for a minute before she slowly raises her head to look at Ben. He’s writing in his notepad and nodding along with whatever Donna’s saying. She can’t see his other hand though, or his phone, which means he’s texting her underneath the table. Her phone buzzes again. “I’d bend you over and bury myself deep in that sweet cunt.”

She swallows, crosses her legs as she tries to alleviate the tension building.

"Are you okay, Leslie? You look flushed," he says, somehow sounding arrogant and concerned at the same time. 

2 A: 

"Good lord, you’re pretty."

: “You don’t really expect my puss to talk back do you?”

Ben looks up, meeting Leslie’s eyes in a narrowed gaze. “Excuse you, I’m trying to talk to my best friend here.” 

Her head falls back on the pillow as she laughs. He’s such a dork. 

2 B:

Good lord, you’re pretty.”

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" He asks, spreading her outer lips apart. She doesn’t answer, unable to form words as he begins to explore her with his mouth. She doesn’t think he wants an answer anyway. 

3: 

“Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”- 

They’ve been fighting for hours, to the point where she doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about anymore, only that it’s probably something stupid and inconsequential, but she knows Ben’s done when he says, “Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” In a dry tone that’s not meant to be sexual, but to show his annoyance. 

But the answer is always yes. Yes, she wants him to fuck her mouth. Yes she wants to feel the weight of him on her tongue, wants to taste skin and salt, wants to feel him press against the back of her throat, his fingers twisting her hair, wants to hear him praise her at first but get tongue tied as he grows closer to completion. 

She drops down on her knees and reaches for his belt. 

4: 

He’s reading one of the stupid parenting books Chris sent him when Leslie comes out of the bathroom. “Have you seen my hair brush I can’t find it.” 

"Check the top drawer," he says, frowning at the advice on the page. 

"I looked there, but I’ll look again." She disappears back in the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Crap on a cracker, I left it in the car."

He shuts the book and get out of the bed. “I’ll go get it.”

She stands in the door way and smiles at him. “Thank you, honey.” 

Ben starts to nod and say it’s no problem, but then he actually looks at her and takes her in. She’s rubbing her hair with a towel, her skin is all pink, there are water droplets traveling down the length of her arms and chest, falling into her cleavage which is covered only by a towel. He takes her in, her breasts, the growing curve of her stomach, her hips and short, curvy legs. 

She’s so beautiful. He sits back on the edge of the bed. “I’ll go get your hair brush if you’ll be a good girl and come sit on my face.” 

5: 

“Tell me what you need,” Ben asks, hands caressing her body, his voice rough in her ear. “Do you want my mouth, my fingers, my dick?”

The truth is Leslie wants all of those things, wants all of him, but right now what she really wants is his fingers. Long, strong fingers that she’s been fantasizing about for months. “Fingers.”

"I thought you were allergic to fingers," he says, but he’s already touching her in teasing, feather like strokes. 

"Shut up," she says, but it’s halfhearted, meaningless. 

"I don’t think you want me to do that," he says, "I think you want me to keep talking. I think you want me to tell you how soft you are, how wet." Ben pushes two fingers into her, making Leslie hips rise as he slides them in and out, slow and smooth, but angled just right to touch the places that make her feel like her brain is shorting out. But it’s not enough.

She leans forward to rest her face in the crook of his neck. She kisses the spot her mouth falls against, listens to the soft moan he makes. She does it again, thinking maybe she won’t be the only one to come apart tonight. 

But then he twists his fingers, faster, thumb pressing against her clit and she knows she’s lost. 

6: 

"Andy’s not here."

"I know," Ben says as he hangs up his jacket. "He’s got a gig." 

"Yeah." Leslie watches him as he starts walking toward the kitchen. "Mom’s not here either."

"I was wondering where her car was," he says, opening the fridge to take out a can of sprite. "So it’s just us?"

It feels like the air has gone out of the room. “I guess, yeah. I was um, just going to make myself dinner but I can’t really decide what I want, what do you want?”

"Pussy," he says, casually, "yours, in case that wasn’t clear."

Leslie swallows. “No, no, it was clear.” But they’ve never done that. Sure, they’ve kissed a few times and there’s been some hand on boob action, but this is brand new. She stills as he puts his drink down and walks to her, his eyes kind but intense, his lips curled up in a smile as he runs his fingers over the loose strands of her hair, fingernails ghosting her face. 

"It’s okay. We don’t have to." 

She knows he means it. If she says she’s not ready, he will stop and they’ll eat a frozen pizza and watch TV and maybe they’ll kiss for awhile but that’s as far as it will go. But the problem though is she knows Ben, knows how much he likes doing that, and knows how he could just find some other girl, some brunette his age who probably wears a lot of flannel and they’ll fall in love and he will stop kissing her and touching her and flirting with her. 

And Leslie Knope is a lot of things, but a prude is not one of them. “Do it.”

Ben stares at her like he actually wants to eat her and then he lets out a breath that’s more like a growl and pulls her to him, his mouth hot and insistent. She’s kissed a few boys, but they’ve all been well, boys. Too gentle, too sloppy. But Ben kisses like a man, with precision and finesse and just enough pressure to make her legs feel like jello. 

He lifts her up and she circles her legs around him, holding on tight as he carries her up the stairs with surprising strength. He leaves the door open as he drops her on her bed with a soft bounce. 

"Lean back, lift your hips." She does as he says, allowing him to take her pants and underwear off. Her stomach flutters, nervous, because what if she tastes weird? Or looks weird, or says something embarrassing and she’s unable to ever speak to him again? 

But then he kneels down on the floor and pulls her legs so they’re on his shoulders and the nerves cease as his starts doing things to her with his tongue that no book or internet research could have ever prepared her for. 

This is the best thing to happen to anyone in the history of the universe.


	34. pretending to hate each other au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"And that’s why the Spanish Inquis-"

"She’s only the most important figurehead in American History!" Ben slammed his fist on his podium as the voices began to rise from the room next door. 

"Oh please, there is no way Eleanor Roosevelt is better than say, Jane Addams." 

"The Catholic-" 

"You’re kidding, right? Roosevelt never-" Were they really fighting over which woman was more important? Was that really what Professor Knope was doing? 

He clenched his jaw. “The Catholic church wanted to-“

"You’re both wrong. Both don’t have shit over Harriet Tubman!" 

”Cease power for-“ 

Seconds later, it appeared everyone in the class next door was shouting a name. Why wasn’t Professor Knope stopping this?

Ben could tell the fight wasn’t going to stop any time soon. “Read chapter eight and answer the discussion questions, class dismissed.”

He timed it so he left his classroom when she did. She was carrying a box full of what to most people would seem like random shit, but Ben knew was random shit with historical significance. ”You need to get a hold of your class, Professor Knope.”

"I need to do what?" She slowed down, but didn’t bother to stop or turn around. 

"You heard me. Your class is disruptive," he said, opening the door to the History department’s offices for her. Ben noticed the department secretary, Donna, raise her eyebrow as Leslie placed the box down on the table.

"I encourage debate, Professor Wyatt," she said, searching her purse for her keys. Wordlessly, Ben reached over and pulled them out of her pants pocket and held them in front of her face. She snatched them, fingers quickly grazing his. "It’s not my fault you bore your students with your dull lectures. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get to my office for office hours."

"Would someone explain the 19th amendment and it’s importance?"

Ben knew from the way her voice rose that Professor Knope was deliberately trying to goad him. Well it wasn’t going to work. 

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, using the printer?" Ben asked, gesturing at the one and only working printer in the office. "What does it look like?"

She rolled her eyes. “I need to use it.”

"Use another printer."

"You and I both know that’s the only printer that works, Wyatt." 

Ben shrugged, trying not to laugh. “Sorry. Why don’t you go use the one in the library?”

She ground her teeth, her face scrunching in anger. “I’m going to bury you, Wyatt.”

"Whatever, Knope." 

He was walking back from the coffee shop with his pumpkin latte when the girl in front of him said his name. Interest piqued, he slowed down to listen. 

"Whatever you do, don’t take any classes with Professor Wyatt. He’s cute but boring."

Was he really that boring? Maybe he needed to rethink his teaching style. Maybe use more info-graphics? 

"But- it’s worth taking at least one class with Knope, because they hate each other and it’s really funny."

Funny. Right. 

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to just get through his lecture and maybe answer any questions, not that his students ever seemed to have any, that was all Ben was asking for. But no. She was bound and determined to make good on her threat. And as far as Ben could tell, they weren’t even debating anything, they were roaring. 

"My film projector’s broken."

Ben stopped, his hand on the door knob to his classroom. “Okay?”

"So, I need to borrow yours." She’d put her hair up. He let his eyes scan her neck from her ear to her collar bone and then he shook his head. "Sorry. I’m using it, call tech."

"I did call tech, they said they’re backed up and can’t make it until tomorrow and to use another and since you have the other one, I need to borrow it."

"Sorry, Knope, you’re going to have to figure something else out."

She took a step toward him, allowing him to notice how she smelled like sugar and vanilla. “Do you remember how I said I was going to bury you?”

He growled under his breath. “You mean that stunt you pulled earlier wasn’t it?”

"Not even close," she said, her breath ghosting across his skin before she turned and walked away. 

"Wyatt! Get in my office, now I need to talk to you."

Ben balked at the sound of the department heads’ voice. “Uh, sure.” 

The good news was Professor Knope stopped teaching at two thirty, which meant Ben had at least one class plus an hour in his office that was Knope free. The bad news was, even though it was quiet enough for him to talk, he could see his student’s yawning.

Great. He really was boring. He needed to do something to engage his students.

"Actually," he said, coming around the table to lean against it. "Who here’s read Thomas More’s Utopia?"

A few people raised their hands. “Great. And Machiavelli’s the Prince?”

Most of the same group that raised their hands before kept them up, as well as a couple others. “Good. You,” he pointed at a kid with red hair who raised his hand for both. “If you had to choose, which viewpoint would you subscribe to?”

It wasn’t a Professor Knope style debate, but watching his students argue the merits of Utopianism vs Machiavellianism, he could see why she did it.

That being said, it was still annoying as hell.

 

"Just remember what I said about keeping your tenses straight, Gina."

"Thanks." His student stood up, picking up her green backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. 

"No problem." He was just glad his office hours were over and he could go home. He stood up, only to see Gina was lingering at the door. "Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, looking down and blushing. God he hoped she wasn’t about to hit on him. That had happened once before and it was terrifying and awkward. He didn’t want to go through that again. "There’s a rumor going around about you, and I was wondering if it’s true."

"What rumor is that?" 

"Uh, that you and Professor Knope are you know, dating."

For a moment Ben froze, but then he realized what she asked and laughed. “I can guarantee you that Professor Knope and I are definitely not dating. Is that all?”

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It’s no problem." 

He could smell tomatoes and garlic as he walked into his house. He sat his brief case down, took off his shoes and coat and put them in the closet. Then he went into the kitchen where his wife was cooking dinner, barefoot. 

"You know," he said, coming up to kiss her, "if we get you pregnant you’ll complete the picture."

"We should get you pregnant," she replied, rolling her eyes but still leaning up to brush her lips across his. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Um, so uh, they’re going to move me."

"Move you where?"

"The basement probably. An unused classroom. I’m not sure."

"No, I liked being your neighbor. This is my fault. I’m sorry. Maybe we should just come clean and admit we’re married." 

"And ruin the greatest rivalry that Pawnee University has ever known? I don’t think so. Besides, it’s not your fault," Ben said, only for her to look at him in disbelief. "Nothing you did is wrong, you inspire passion and that’s, well it’s awesome. It’ll be fine. They’ll move me down the hall or wherever. We’ll still see each other."

She looked unsure for a minute but then slowly nodded. “Okay. Will we still be able to make out at lunch time on Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

"For at least fifteen minutes," Ben said, kissing Leslie again. "Oh hey, speaking of that, did you know there’s a rumor that we’re dating?"

Leslie laughed as she loosened his tie. ”Really? I thought it was that we were just fucking. I’m glad we’ve at least progressed into actual dates now.”

"Well I’m glad she put it that way, it’d be harder to say I’m not fucking you," he said, running his hands down her sides. 

"I’m making dinner." 

"Yeah, okay," Ben said, kissing Leslie’s shoulder before letting go. "I should grade these tests anyway."

"Oh no, I didn’t disrupt a test did I?" she asked as he was leaving the kitchen.

He stopped and shook his head. “No. I have them take the tests online. I would have told you if there was a test.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I’m sure," Ben said, walking back over to her. "I didn’t make things harder for you today did I?"

"No. I used the English Department’s printer and I was able to do it without the projector. It’s fine. I’m still going to bury you though."

Ben slowly ran his finger from her temple to her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You mean you’re going to sit on my face, right?”

Her eyes darkened as she sighed and licked her lips. “Yes.”

"Good." He kissed her again


	35. Amnesia-Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"You’re awake."

Ben’s head is throbbing as he opens his eyes. The room is bright and unfamiliar, as is the soft voice coming from his left. It takes him a minute to realize he’s in a hospital, that he’s hooked up to various monitors. He looks over and sees a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in the chair next to him. She’s pretty, but she looks like she’s almost forty.

He wonders if she’s a friend of his mom.

"Where are my parents?"

"They’re at home," she says with a tiny smile. "Your mom is on her way though."

"Okay."

"Do you want something to drink? There’s some water."

"Sure," he says, and he watches as she she gets up slowly and walks over to where the pitcher is. She looks pregnant. He sits up and drinks it slowly. "Have we met?"

"Yeah." She takes the cup from him and he can see she’s wearing a wedding ring. "Do you not remember?"

"Sorry."

"It’s okay," she says, after taking a deep breath. "I’m going to tell them you’re awake."

He nods and watches her leave.

 

He wakes up hearing hushed voices.

"I’m more worried that every time he wakes up he doesn’t remember." It’s a woman’s voice. She sounds worried.

"Short term memory loss is pretty common, it should decrease as the swelling goes down." A man. Probably a doctor.

"What if it doesn’t? What if he’s this way forever? I’ve seen 50 First Dates.."

"Leslie." Another woman. "It’s going to be okay."

"You don’t know that," the first woman snaps. There’s a beat and it takes Ben a moment to realize he’s alone again.

 

"What’s the last thing you remember?"

"Going outside to check the mail."

"And then?"

Ben shrugs. “I don’t know. I think someone probably threw a rock at my head? My head really hurts by the way, can I have some more morphine?”

"Just push that button."

Ben pushes the button. “So um, I never got your name.”

"I’m Ann. She’s Leslie."

He looks over at the blonde. She’s looking out the window, silent. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to go over to her.

"What year is it?" Ann asks.

"1993."

A gross sounding sob escapes from Leslie. “Are you okay, Leslie?”

She doesn’t answer him. She just turns and walks out. He looks at Ann, feeling helpless.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Ann shakes her head. “No.”

He’s pretty sure she’s lying.

 

"Are my parents coming?"

"Your mom is coming. She’ll be here soon." She has her hands on her pregnant belly. 

"Are you a doctor?"

The woman sighs. “No. I’m…” she shakes her head. “I’m going to find someone.”

 

"What’s the last thing you remember?"

"Checking the mail?"

"What year is it?"

"1993."

 

"What’s your name?"

"Leslie."

"I’m Ben."

 

"Are my parents coming?"

"Your mom is on her way."

 

There’s a good looking guy sobbing next to him. “Uh, hey?”

The man gives him a small smile. “I’m sorry.” He leaves.

Ben falls back asleep. 

 

"I’m a stranger, Ann! I might as well not even be here."

Ben watches the woman leave. He’s never met her before but there’s something about her that makes him want to protect her. “You should go,” he tells the woman he guesses is Ann.

 

"You need to stop this."

He doesn’t recognize the young woman standing at his bed. Behind her is a guy he also doesn’t recognize. His hand is on her shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry, I made a mistake, I wanted to do something for this town-“

"I’m not talking about stupid ice town. I’m talking about Leslie. You know, Leslie? Your wife?"

Ben chokes on a laugh. This is a prank right? Or she’s got the wrong person. “I don’t know anyone named Leslie. I’m sorry.”

"Hey, let’s go," the man says, holding the girl back, "we’re sorry, Ben, we hope you feel better."

 

"I’m worried that his short term memory hasn’t returned."

"No shit, Doc."

 

"Hi, sweetie."

"Mom?" She looks different. Older.

"I’m sorry, Benji," she says, her hands clasping his. "Leslie and Ann told me what happened."

He doesn’t know who Leslie and Ann are, but he finds himself crying. “I’m sorry.”

"It’s okay, Ben, you just need to get better."

 

"Do I know you?"

"What?"

"I feel like I know you. But I don’t. It’s weird, you know?"

She doesn’t reply.

 

"Cindy?"

"Sorry, no. I’m Leslie."

He looks over at the blonde woman sitting next to him. “Oh. sorry. I thought you were my ex girlfriend.” He should have known she wouldn’t come.

"No. I didn’t call her by the way. Your mom is outside. Do you want me to get her?"

"Yes, please."

 

"I keep dreaming," he tells his mom, "about this woman. but I don’t know her."

"What does she look like?"

"She’s short, with blonde hair and blue eyes and a cute nose. She’s beautiful, but she’s your age. I think she’s pregnant? She’s sad though and I know it’s my fault but I don’t know what to do about it."

His mom wipes her eyes. “Oh, Ben.”

 

"I love you and I like you."

"What?"

The woman gasps. “I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep. I’ll go get your mom-“

"No," he reaches out and grabs her hand. "Say that again."

She swallows, takes a breath. “I love you and I like you.”

He doesn’t know why, but hearing those words, from that voice, makes his heart feel like it’s exploding, in a good way. “Again.”

She smiles. “I love you and I like you.”

 

"Your friends put together this care package. It’s mostly hair care products, but this one smells pretty good." His mom opens up a jar and puts it under his nose. It smells like mangoes.

Ben laughs. “Mom. I think they sent that to the wrong room. I don’t have any friends anymore.”

"Oh, Ben. That’s just not true."

"Mom, everyone hates me."

"No. Well, April might, but I think she’s just scared you won’t get better."

He doesn’t ask who April is, even though he wants to know.

 

"I’m bored."

The blonde woman, looks up from her book. “I have a deck of cards in my purse.”

"Okay."

She starts taking things out on his bed. a wallet, a bag of candy, some granola bars, a little note book, loose change, a silver ring. His eyes fall on the ring and before she can reach for it, he grabs it.

"What’s this?"

"It’s-"-She takes a deep breath. "It’s your wedding ring."

"What?"

Another deep breath. “Your ring. You’re married. To me. it’s 2014 and we’re married and I’m going to have triplets in a few months and you’re not even going to be there or remember and I hate you and I’m sorry and please forget I said that.” she hurries out, leaving her things, including the ring, behind.

He picks it up and puts it on the table beside his bed. It feels important, he doesn’t want to lose it. 

"I know you from somewhere. and you," he says pointing to the brunette and the pregnant blonde. "we’re friends?"

"Yes," says the brunette. "I’m Ann, this is Leslie."

"She’s married." He doesn’t know why knows that, just that he does. "And you’re kind of married but not really?"

"You got it."

He doesn’t know why he knows that. “Huh.”

 

"What year is it?"

"1993," Ben answers the doctor, but he’s not looking at him. He’s looking at the blonde woman at the window. "No, wait, that’s not right. Um, fuck it’s um, 2014?"

She turns around. “What?”

She’s possibly the most beautiful woman Ben’s ever seen. Way prettier than Cindy. “Yeah. It’s 2014. Is that right?”

"We should do another Catscan, but I think your swelling is going down, Mr. Wyatt." The doctor leaves and Ben can tell the woman is thining about leaving too.

"Stay," he tells her.

"I’m not going anywhere," she tells him.

 

"I love you and I like you?"

She looks up. “What?”

"I love you and I like you," he repeats, staring into her eyes, "that’s our thing right? We say that?"

She laughs a little and nods. “We do.”

 

"What’s the last thing you remember?

"Checking- no hold, I was on a ladder, painting the nursery."

 

"I feel naked."

"Well, you are wearing a hospital gown." He’s not sure how long he’s been in the hospital, but he knows a few things, like that it’s 2014 and the woman sitting next to him is named Leslie and that he’s very much in love with her.

"No, I mean, my hand. It feels naked. Where’s my ring?"

"Ann has it."

"Go get it."

"Okay." She gives him a quick kiss that might be accidental on her part but confirms his feelings for her, and leaves.

 

"My name is Ben Wyatt, I’m thirty nine years old, I’m the city manager for Pawnee, Indiana. I’m married and have three children on the way."


	36. fake relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

It’s the week before finals and there’s no place to sit in the library. All of the tables are taken, the computer lab’s full, and needless to say, there are no spaces left on the the couches or plush chairs. Fortunately for Ben, just as he’s about to despair and leave, a girl in a nursing student uniform gets up, leaving a space next to a pretty blonde on the love seat. 

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh no, go ahead," she says, glancing up and smiling before her eyes go back to her book. 

For the next hour Ben tries to study and not look at the pretty girl next to him, but this is difficult as his book is dry and the girl is very pretty and far more interesting. 

"Hey," she says, making him startle. 

"Yeah?"

"If I leave my stuff here to go to the bathroom and get another frozen mocha, will you guard my seat?"

"With my life," Ben says. She gives him a smile that makes his stomach flip and runs off. He puts his book away and trades it for another. 

"Thanks," she says when she comes back with a huge cup that appears to be made of whipped cream and not much else."Do you need to go? I can watch your things for you."

"I’m good, but thanks."

"Well just let me know if you need anything," she says and for the next thirty minutes, they go back to studying in silence. 

His stomach growls. “Ugh.”

"They have really good scones at the coffee bar. Oh they also make these really awesome pizza bagels at the Bob’s Bagels but you’d have to go all the way to Anderson hall to get it."

"I don’t really feel like going that far," Ben says, really not wanting to leave pretty girl before he has to. The thought make him feel like a creep since he hasn’t even asked her her name yet, but this whole semester has consisted one one nasty break up and a string of lame dates his room mate set up and well, he likes pretty girl. "I’ll just get a scone. Save my seat?"

She grins and puts her feet on his spot. She’s taken off her shoes and he can see she’s wearing black socks with red hearts on them. “Valentine’s day was three months ago.”

Pretty girl sticks her tongue out at him. 

Another hour.

"I officially hate The New Deal."

"You and Huey Long," Ben says, trying to write down as many types of sedimentary rock as he can. Geology can suck it as far as Ben’s concerned. 

She giggles. “Are you a history major?”

"Accounting, but I’m minoring in Poly-Sci so there’s a lot of cross over. And I like History. What about you?"

"History. On any other day this stuff would fascinate me but my brain feels like mush and I’m just not feeling it." With that she slams her book shut. "Let’s take a break."

"Okay," Ben agrees. "What are we doing?"

"We-" she looks around, but then her eyes fall on a tall guy walking in-"fuck."

Ben’s brain frizzles at the thought. “What?

"Kiss me."

"What?" he asks, pinching his forearm to make sure he hasn’t fallen into a studying coma.

"That guy is my ex. Every time he sees me he makes these assumptions about how I’m not moving on from him and I need him to see that I am over him and he’s coming over here so please just kiss me."

Sure enough, tall guy is walking their way and his eyes are right on pretty girl. He looks back at pretty girl and seeing her blue eyes wide with panic, he makes a decision. 

Her hair is soft, her lips softer and slightly sticky from her lip gloss. When he pulls way, he can see she’s just as affected as he is. 

"Leslie." Ben smiles, relieved that he can call her something other than pretty girl in his head.

She breaks eye contact with Ben and turns to the tall guy. “Chris.”

"What’s going on?"

There’s something about the way Chris talks to Leslie that annoys Ben can respond, Ben stands to his feet and sticks his hand out. “Ben Wyatt, I’m Leslie’s boyfriend.”

"You’re dating this guy?" Chris asks, pointing to Ben. 

"I am," she says, defiantly crossing her arms. "We’ve been dating for about three weeks."

"Three weeks," Ben agrees, sitting back down and putting his arm around Leslie. "We met at the student union."

"He’s my tutor."

"Math," Ben supplies. 

"Right," Chris says, sounding skeptical. "I’m just surprised, the last time I saw you, you were crying pretty hard."

"I was watching Homeward Bound." 

Ben twirls a strand of hair around his finger, keeping his eyes on Chris. “Babe?”

"Yeah?" she asks, placing her hand on his leg. 

"You wanna get out of here? Go study in my room?"

"I’d love to," she says, leaning in for another kiss. It’s quick, but just as good as the first. They stand, gathering their things while Chris looks on. 

Ben laces their fingers together as they walk out. As soon as they turn, she takes her hand away and laughs. 

"That was awesome," she says, holding up her hand for a high five. He gives it, and he’s about to ask her out for real, but then she says, "I should go, but thanks for keeping me company today."

"You too."

"Wait, let me give you my number. You know, if you ever need me to be your fake girlfriend or you want a study buddy."

Ben grins, handing her his phone. “Great, you can be my date for my brother’s wedding.” 

"You got it," she says, handing his phone back. 

-

The semester’s over and it’s summer vacation, which means he’s at home, hiding in his room. It takes him three days to get so bored that he calls Leslie. 

"Tell me your vacation is going better than mine."

"It’s great. I’m volunteering a lot. Why does yours suck?"

"It’s a long story," Ben says, not wanting to tell Leslie that he’s a giant failure and have her hate him. "What are you doing now?"

"Re-reading Harry Potter. What are you doing?"

"Throwing my old baseball around."

"How very eighteen year old white male of you."

"I’m nineteen, but yeah. I’m aware I’m pathetic."

"I wouldn’t say you’re pathetic," Leslie says, laughing softly. "Tell me your goals for the next ten years."

It turns out that talking to Leslie is extremely easy, so easy that he spends nearly all night on the phone with her. It’s only when she says she needs to go eat that he realizes his dad never called him down for dinner. 

-

"Oh hey, I almost forgot," she says one night while they’re talking. "When’s your brother’s wedding?"

"Next week, why?"

"Well you want me to come, right?"

Ben runs his hand over his face. “I wasn’t really going to hold you to that.”

"I know, but you obviously need someone to be there for you and I’ve got nothing going on so come on, tell me when to be there." Somehow, Leslie’s managed to get the whole story of being a failed mayor out of him, and to Ben’s surprise, all she said in response was, "I know. I had your picture on my wall." 

It would be a lie to say the thought of Leslie liking him doesn’t drive him crazy. 

"By Friday? There’s a rehearsal dinner."

"You got it. So, tell me about your family."

-

It takes seeing Leslie get out of her car for Ben to realize just how far gone he is for her. So it’s easy for him to to walk to her and pick her up and kiss her in front of his family. 

"Everyone, this is Leslie Knope."

"Hi."

"You’re dating this loser?" 

Leslie steps forward, smiling as she puts out her hand. “You must be Henry’s finance, Debbie. Congratulations.”

Debbie rolls her eyes and walks off, followed by the rest of Ben’s family. 

"That went about as well as I thought it would."

"Ignore them," Leslie says, "you have me."

They sleep in his bed together. At first Ben offers to take the floor, but Leslie just rolls her eyes and tells him to get in. When he wakes up, it’s to an empty bed but he finds her in the kitchen, making everyone pancakes. 

"I don’t know what she sees in you, Benny," his dad says, biting into his sausage, "but you should keep her."

-

"At least he tried something, which is a lot more than I can say for you." 

The rehearsal dinner was rough, the wedding okay, but now at the reception Ben wishes he was back at school, or really anywhere else. At least Leslie’s there, fending off his attackers. 

Of course his worst attacker is Cindy. 

"You’re right, Leslie," she says, placing her hand on Ben’s shoulder, "Benji, if what you wanted to do was bankrupt the town, you succeeded."

Ben brushes her off and reaches for Leslie’s hand. Throughout this whole ordeal, she’s held his hand, even when no one else could see. 

"Oh, I see what’s going on. You don’t like that he’s over you."

Cindy hmmpfs. “Please, I don’t care about Ice Clown.”

"I think you do," Leslie says, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "It kills you that he’s happy now."

"Whatever. You can have him. No one else wants him."

"I don’t need anyone else," Ben says, starting to lead Leslie out before she actually attacks Cindy or someone. "I’m good." 

Before they go though, Leslie whirls back around and stomps over to Cindy, saying something he can’t hear but obviously makes Cindy angry judging by the look on her face. Then she spins and comes back to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him hard. 

"What did you say to her?" he asks as they walk out. 

"That I’m going to give you a blowjob now."

She’s going to kill him. “Oh.”

"She never did that, did she?"

"Nope."

Leslie’s laugh is positively wicked. 

-

"So, fake boyfriend."

Ben looks up from his book and smiles despite the headache forming at the base of his skull. “Yes, fake girlfriend?” They’ve been fake dating for months now, both to appease Ben’s family and to make their exes leave them alone. And if they make out in his room while his roommate is at track practice, well that’s just to keep up appearances. 

"I’m not going home for thanksgiving anymore because mom is going a singles cruise, and since we both know you’re not going anywhere, I was thinking we can hang out in my room, watch movies, make out and eat pie." 

"Did you say make out?"

She grins, running her fingers down the length of his arm. “I did. Or we can go make out now.”

Ben slams his book shut. “Let’s go.”


	37. terminal illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon.

The drive home from the hospital in silence, hands clasped so tightly Ben thinks his hand might break. It’s a good pain though, one he will gladly take as long as he possibly can. When they get home, it’s to an empty house because the kids are still at school. She asks if they can sit on the couch and watch "A League of Their Own" and cuddle, but the movie hasn’t even started before Leslie’s in his lap, clinging to him like it’s him that’s been diagnosed. 

He grips her hair tight, both of them shaking and unwilling to let go. 

"Do you want to call Ann?" It sounds like someone else is asking to Ben’s ears.

"Later," she mumbles into his neck. 

He kisses the side of her head and says, “Ok,” and goes back to just holding his wife for as hard and as long as he can.


	38. dysfunctional relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon- kidnapper! Ben verse.

What they’re doing is wrong Leslie knows it, knows that she should end it, that she should push him away and leave and never come back, but she won’t and they both know it. All he has to do is crook his finger at her and Leslie will run right to him. She doesn’t even know why he has this power over her, other then maybe she has Stockholm syndrome. 

After all, who falls in love with their kidnapper? No one, that’s who. And yet, here she is, alone in her house, missing him like dry grass misses the rain, wondering where he is. Is he with someone else tonight? She tries not to think about it, and the way his hands might be around some other woman’s neck while he fucks her, but it’s impossible. 

What does it say about her that she’s more concerned about the other women than she is about his actual crimes? Larson, auto theft, kidnapping, arson, she’s pretty sure he’s actually murdered people, and yet, none of those bother her half as much as the thought of him kissing someone else. 

She should end it. She should find a man who isn’t the son of a mobster, who doesn’t have other mistresses and will treat her right. 

But she won’t. 

He comes in at three, asks why she’s still awake. 

"I was waiting like you told me."

The corners of Ben’s lips curl upward in a small smile and he says, “Good, come here.” 

Leslie does, placing herself in front of his feet. She tries to look confident but there’s something about the way he looks at her that makes her insides turn to jelly. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, then her bottom lip, pushing it inside. She closes her lips around the digit and sucks, reaching up with her hands to hold his wrist. 

He takes his thumb out with a pop and without warning- there’s never any warning- he picks her up and spins her around to the nearest wall, pulling her pants and underwear far enough down her legs that he can just unzip his own pants and push inside. He kisses her the same way he fucks her, hard and bruising. 

She should stop this. 

But she won’t. Not when his teeth are scraping her neck and his hands are the only thing keeping her up. 

She thinks he might love her by the way he rests his forehead on hers and slows, as if he doesn’t want to finish just yet. She cards her fingers through his hair, trails a fingernail down his neck, hoping this moment of peace between them will never end.

But it does end and then it’s nothing but grunts and moans and fleshing hitting against flesh and her knees are shaking and her orgasm feels like it’s tearing her apart and building her anew all at once. 

She comes again when he does. He lets her down, holds her chin in his hand and kisses her, gently. 

"Are you staying?"

"I can’t," he says, almost regretful. "I have a job."

She nods, bites her tongue to keep from going, “What’s the job’s name?” 

He smirks, like he knows what she’s thinking and says, “Your jealousy is cute. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Leslie locks the door behind him as he leaves and then falls against it, aching in more ways than just physical. 

It’s wrong. She should end it. 

But she won’t.


	39. amnesia- leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by waffle-sjunior

"What are you doing here?" 

"What?" Ben asks as Leslie shakes his body. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Sleeping," he says, rolling over. "You sleep too." 

She just shakes him again. “Look, I don’t know if this is some kind of joke, but you need to wake up and tell me what you’re doing in my bedroom.”

It’s not so much the question itself, but rather Leslie’s tone that wakes Ben up. He turns, blinking as he sits up. “Leslie,” he says, taking her hands, only she snaps them away. 

"Don’t touch me." 

It feels like she’s kicked him in the stomach. “I’m sorry.”

"Just, tell me what you’re doing here." There’s a seconds pause before she adds, "please." 

Ben sighs, pretty sure he knows what’s going on, if for no other reason than Ann likes to tell them about the plots of all those Lifetime movies she watches. “I knew you had a concussion. I told you to go to the hospital.”

"What?"

He sighs again. “I’m going to call Ann.” 

It takes Ann ten minutes to get to their house. By now both Ben and Leslie are dressed and sitting in their living room. Or rather, Ben is sitting and Leslie is walking around, looking at everything. 

"It’s my stuff, but there’s somethings here that I don’t recognize.But I haven’t moved."

"Yes, you did," Ben says, only for it to be ignored as the doorbell rings and Leslie cheers for Ann as she opens the front door. 

"You have to help me Ann, Mean Ben is here and he was sleeping next to me and I don’t remember sleeping with him and also why am I in this house and why is most of my stuff here and where are the rest of my things?"

Ann looks over at Ben. “Oh boy.”

Ben exhales. “Yeah.”

"Okay," she says, gripping Leslie’s shoulders. "Let’s sit down."

"I don’t want to sit down. I want someone to tell me why I woke up next to him." Leslie shoots a glare in Ben’s direction. 

"Maybe you should go," Ann says to him. 

It’s the last thing Ben wants to do, but then Ann mouths, “please.” and all he can do is nod. As he’s leaving, he turns around to say I love you to Leslie, but stops himself. 

If he said I love you and she didn’t say it back, he wouldn’t be able to take it. So he grabs his keys and his wallet and takes off. 

For the next hour, Ben wanders through Pawnee, holding his gut as he tries to stop the panic attack that’s threading itself into Ben’s mind. 

He throws up in a rose bush. 

He tries to look on the bright side. At least she knew who he was. 

It’s by luck that he ends up at JJ’s when Ann finally calls and says it’s safe to return. 

"Okay," he says, then he heads inside. 

When he comes back, the waffles are cold, but he hopes Leslie won’t mind too much. The house is quiet when he comes in, so quiet that he worries that Leslie might have left him. But as he walks into the living room, he sees her, curled up on the couch, looking through one of her scrapbooks with a stack next to her. 

"I bought you waffles."

"Ann says you’re my fiance." 

"They’re probably cold."

"It’s okay." 

"I’ll warm them up for you," he says, going into the kitchen before she or Ann can stop him. As he’s taking them out of the Styrofoam containers to put on a plate, Ann taps him on his shoulder. 

He jumps. 

"Sorry."

"How is she?"

"Well, her vitals are fine. I wanted to take her to county but she refuses."

Ben nods, presses start on the microwave.

"It’s not her I’m worried about though," Ann says. "How do you feel?"

"I’m fine."

"Ben."

Ben spins around, stepping into Ann’s personal space. “the woman I love, the woman I’m going to marry in three months, doesn’t fucking remember me and you’re asking how I feel?” 

"She remembers you. She just remembers a past you."

"How is that better?"

"Go sit down, I’ll take care of this," Ann says, giving Ben her patented don’t test me look. 

He sits in the chair. He doesn’t look at Leslie, even though all he wants to do is throw all those scrapbooks on the floor and pull her into his lap and kiss her until she at least likes him. 

Even if she never remembers the last four years, he at least wants her to like him. 

"Ben?"

He looks up, tries to keep his voice in check. “Yeah?”

"What did you mean when you said I had a concussion?"

"You bumped your head."

"How?"

Ben glances into the kitchen, hoping that Ann isn’t listening, but that hope is quickly dashed but her looking right back at him. So he answers, as quickly as possible, intentionally mumbling.

"What?"

"Ben, answer the question."

"We were having sex against the wall and you bumped your head."

"Oh," Leslie says, sounding calmer than Ben expected her to be. "Was it good?"

"It was great," Ben answers. "I mean, until you bumped your head."

"You two are going to be the death of me," Ann says, bringing Leslie her waffles. 

"Thanks for these," she says, digging in. 

"You’re welcome. At least I didn’t try to make you soup, right?" 

"What?"

Ben shakes his head. “I guess you don’t remember that. Um, what do you remember?”

"I remember the children’s concert and coming home. Ann says we live in this house now. I like it."

"You picked it out."

"That explains why I like it," she says, pausing to eat. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." 

She nods. “If it helps, I think you’re cute.”

"Thanks."

"No, I mean it. I know future or present or real or whatever you want to call it me loves you, at least that’s what these scrapbooks seem to imply, but I," she points to herself with a piece of waffle, "think you’re cute. A jerk, but cute."

Ben smiles, unable to speak. It’s not exactly what he wants to hear, but it’ll do for now. 

***

It takes a week for Leslie’s memory to come back. There’s an MRI which for some reason seems to weird Leslie out, there’s Dr. Harris claiming the affects are probably just temporary and not to worry, there’s Ann who makes Ben take Paxil when he worries that Leslie might not remember, or worse, not fall in love with him again. 

But then one night he’s sleeping on the couch when Leslie comes and drapes herself over his chest and threads their fingers together. “Ben?”

"Yeah?" He’s only partially awake, but he’s aware enough to appreciate the moment. 

"I remember." 

A tsunami sized wave of relief washes over Ben. “Oh thank god.”

"I even remember not remembering. Isn’t that weird?"

He chuckles. “Probably.”

"And I hurt you."

"You didn’t mean to," he says, grateful to be able to touch her again as he traces her name into her back. 

"But you know that worst part?" she asks. 

"What’s that?"

"We didn’t make out for a whole week. and I think we should start-"

Ben crushes his lips to hers, ready to make up for lost time.


	40. lost bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by nutriyumaddict

"Okay, I give in. You win," Leslie says, holding up her hands in surrender. Ben, for the most part, keeps his gloating in check, only pumping his fist once. "So what do you want me to do first?"

Ben taps his chin. “Hmm, well first I want you to turn off your laptop and put your binders away.” 

"Okay." She can do that. Sure, there’s some work she wanted to get done, but it’s not anything urgent. So she does what he says. "What next?"

"Go put on your comfiest pj’s and go to bed." 

"Okay," she agrees, before realizing what he’s said. "Wait, what?" 

"I said, put on you comfiest pjs and go to bed." 

Leslie looks over at the clock on the DVR. “It’s only 10:00.” She’s not even close to being tired. 

"I know," he says, his smirk small but definitely there. 

When Leslie agreed to the bet, and agreed to the terms, she thought that he meant he would order her to do sexy things, not go to bed. Next he’ll be telling her to eat a vegetable. Oh no, what if he tells her to eat a vegetable?

And who even goes to bed at ten? 

"I won’t be able to fall asleep."

Ben sighs.”You’re right. You can also read a book. But I’m choosing which book you read.”

Leslie smiles, but she’s pretty sure this means Ben’s going make her read Game of Thrones. 

Sure enough, that’s exactly the book Ben hands her once she’s in her pjs and in their bed. At least he gets in next to her, opening his own book. It’s actually nice, sitting in bed with her fiance. Their wedding is still months away but it feels like an eternity, when all she really wants to do is be married to him already. 

An hour goes by and while Leslie’s starting to get into it, it doesn’t change the fact that the sexiest man in the world is beside her and his hand isn’t even on her leg. Next time he wants to make a bet, she will remember this and won’t lose on purpose. Although, she does have to admit that while Game of Thrones is no Harry Potter, she does like the Starks.

Ben shuts his book and puts it on the bedside table. “Leslie.”

"This Cersei is a real bitch," Leslie says, not looking up. 

"Leslie."

"Yeah?"

"Take off your clothes and spread your legs." 

Relief floods through her. “Oh thank God,” she says, tossing Ben’s worn out paperback on the floor. He makes a sound of protest, but it dies once she lifts her shirt over her head. 

Ben does, unfortunately, make Leslie eat a carrot, but he also makes her break her record for most orgasms in a single weekend, so it’s not all bad. Maybe next time they make a bet, she’ll lose on purpose again. 

No, next time they make a bet. She’s going to win. 

But knowing Ben, that’s exactly what he wants.


	41. Nooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of leslie/justin prompted by craponaspatula

They’ve been on the road for an hour when Leslie asks, “Hey, what did Ron mean when he said you should explain what a nooner is to me?”

Justin chuckles as he switches lanes to take the next exit toward Illinois. “You’ve never actually heard of a nooner?”

"No? Why, is it something bad?"

"Oh no," Justin says, giving Leslie a small smile. "It’s just when you leave work in the middle of the day to have sex." 

"Oh," Leslie says, wondering how she didn’t know that. "Oh!" she says again because a lot of things are now starting to make sense, but now she’s wondering what else she doesn’t know. But then she remembers something that makes her skin crawl. "Ohhhh." 

"What?" 

"That explains why Jerry asked for a half day last month because his wife was only working half days."

Justin just laughs. 

Later, after having broken up with Justin, Leslie goes home, makes herself an ice cream sundae and binge reads every article on sex and slang she can can find. By the time she learns what about watersports, she feels like a caterpillar who has changed into a butterfly. A butterfly who really wishes she hadn’t read that article about felching.


	42. lucky coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

She waits until the camera crew is gone before she makes her move, taking the coffee cup out of Ben’s hand and setting it aside. He tilts his head, amused as she leans up to kiss him. He tastes like coffee and shortbread cookies, and when his hand slips around her waist and pulls her closer, she almost forgets what she’s doing. 

It’s Ben though that pulls away first though, his hand still cupping her face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were drunk?”

This is not how she pictured this conversation going. She was going to kiss him, take off his pants, get on her knees and work him with her mouth until he came down her throat. “What?”

"You should have told me," he says, his voice gentle as he strokes her cheek with his thumb. "I would have canceled the interview."

"I…" Leslie thumbs the top button of his shirt. "It was important to you." She knows from his sigh she’s said the wrong thing. "I know this is important, and we’re losing and I am taking it seriously but I needed to blow off some steam. You said you understood."

Ben steps away from her completely this time. She watches the way his shoulders tense as he turns away, the way they have for weeks now. She knows why, ever since they got back together and she lost William and Elizabeth, he’s taken her campaign, as if she loses it will be his fault. 

After a moment, he exhales and turns around. “I do understand.”

"Then why are you mad?"

"I’m not," he says, "I just think we need to talk about this so it doesn’t happen again."

Leslie groans, but he’s right. They do need to talk. “You go first.”

Ben nods, but instead of answering, he gestures to her to come with him. She does, following him through the house into his room. He nods his head over to his bed and she sits, grabbing one of his pillows and placing it on her lap. Ben though, sits at his desk and opens Excel, bringing up her schedule. 

"We’re going to schedule more relaxing time."

That was really not what she thought he’d say. She was pretty sure she was going to get a lecture about how she should be more responsible. But even as she has the thought, it sounds wrong. Yes Ben takes this seriously, yes Ben wants her to win, but at the cost of her sanity? Never. 

No wonder he’s mad. 

So she listens while he explains how the next few weeks are going to be tense because of the upcoming debate, but he can make sure she has at least one day a week where she doesn’t have to think about the campaign. “You can do whatever you want, go out, see a movie, whatever you want.” 

"Oh." It sounds good. "Can I have sex with my campaign manager?"

"You could," Ben says, standing up, "but I think your boyfriend might get jealous."

Leslie lets out a loud, over dramatic sigh. “He’s really possessive,” she says as he sits next to her, taking the pillow from her lap. 

"Really," he agrees, cupping her face and bringing her in. "We’ll just have to keep it a secret, then."

They fall back on the bed, legs tangled together as they continue kissing. She’s pretty sure they’re not done talking, but she also wants to feel his skin against hers. “I love you.”

"I love you," he says, teeth grazing her neck. "Sit up." 

Leslie does, letting him take her blazer and shirt off. He tosses them aside, looking at her cleavage like he’s hungry and she’s his entree and dessert. She doesn’t ask, just climbs into his lap and pulls his tie off, flinging it across the room. She unbuttons his shirt as quickly as she can, desperate now. 

It’s only after his shirts and her bra are off and she’s pressed against his bare chest and he’s kissing her shoulders that she remembers. 

"Oh hey, I still have those pants."

He stops. “Yeah?”

"Yeah. I could put them on." 

He laughs. “Leslie, as much as I’d like to see them on my floor, I’ve got other things in mind.”

Leslie giggles. She can’t help it. “Yeah?”

"Yeah." Ben smirks at her and pulls her up so her breasts are closer to his face and takes one into his mouth. His scruff scratches her skin in the best way as he rolls her nipple around with his tongue. She cards her fingers through his hair as her pleasure spikes. Then he switches breasts, cherishing the other the same way he did the first. 

She groans again, feeling his cock twitch against her. She grinds against him, this time eliciting a groan out of him. 

"Is this part of my schedule, Mr. Campaign Manager?"

He grins. “Oh, definitely. It’s part of your overall strategy.” 

"Mmm," she rolls her hips again. "That’s good to know."

Ben kisses her again, slow and erotic before pushing her back on the bed. “It’s time for your pants to come off, Ms. Knope.”

"Awesome." She watches with a coy smile while he unzips them and pulls them off, along with her panties. His eyes map out her body, filling her with confident heat. "Now, you promise me my boyfriend won’t find out about this?"

"My lips are sealed," he says, standing to his feet. This time, it’s Leslie who follows the cartography of Ben’s body, from his cute face, down his neck and his slim chest to his flat stomach and sharp hips. 

She really did get lucky the day she met Ben. 

But then he’s hooking his arms around her legs and pulling her forward, dropping to the floor, diving in without pretense. She gasps, her head falling back, leg falling off his shoulders. She reaches down for his hands, finding them and lacing their fingers together. He’s slow, so slow in fact, that she’s pretty sure this is his way of saying he is disappointed in her. 

But as far as punishments go, it’s by far the best so she’s not going to complain, not when she’s climbing, slow yet steady. Her orgasm isn’t big or sharp or quick, but rather it comes in waves that make her skin feel like it’s on fire and her bones melt.

There’s a sleepy smile on Ben’s face when he looks up. “That was very good, Ms. Knope.”

She’s pretty sure she didn’t do anything except lay there and make ridiculous sexy sounds, but Leslie knows better than to turn down praise, especially from her sexy hummingbird of a campaign manager. 

"Thank you. You were very good too."

The side of his lip curls upwards and he’s standing again, taking his pants off. 

As much as Leslie loves Ben’s butt, and it’s a lot, it’s the sight of his dick, thick and just the right length that has her licking her lips, craving. He just smirks, because he knows just how much she wants it. 

"Turn around, on your knees." 

She does, knowing that if they do it this way, it won’t last long. She doesn’t care though, she want this. More importantly, she needs Ben to fuck her like he wants.

Ben leans over her, his lips brushing across Leslie’s shoulders and down her back before standing to his full height, slowly entering her. Both of them sighing in pleasure when he’s completely buried inside her. She can feel him pressing against the base of her spine, making her feel complete and full. 

"Move, babe." 

Leslie follows the command, rocking so she’s pushing herself up and down his shaft while Ben stays still, gripping her with one hand. 

Then she feels the hard smack of his other hand on her ass. It stings, but there’s also a deep spike of pleasure that makes her cry out for more. 

"Keep going. Faster."

So she rocks faster, occasionally feeling the sting of his hand. 

But then it stops and his hands start massaging her ass, his thumbs brushing against her anus as he moves, finally. 

"You’re amazing," he says, "so beautiful." 

Leslie whimpers as the praise creates a similar form of pleasure as the spanking did. 

"It’s going to be okay, Leslie." 

She falls down on the bed at that, letting out a sob she didn’t know she was holding in. He comes with, still inside her, body pressed down on hers. She feels tight, crushed between him and the bed, but he’s still moving, fast and hard, and there’s no sound except for skin smacking against skin and her moaning and she’s rising, quick and strong this time. 

Her orgasm almost hurts this time. 

But then Ben’s lips are caressing her cheek and all she really feels his his love as he says her name as his hips roll in sudden sharp movements. 

"You okay?" he asks, taking his weight off her. 

"I’m sleepy." 

Ben chuckles. “Sleep then. I’m going to get some work-“

"No," she says, pulling on his hand. "Stay with me. You need to relax too."

Leslie knows he wants to argue with her, but he relents, lying back next to her. She slides next to him, putting her head on his chest. 

"I’m not tired."

"Don’t care," Leslie says, "think about "Game of Thrones", but you’re staying here. At least until my boyfriend comes home."

Ben’s laughter vibrates through her. “He’s going to kill me.” 

"Oh, I’m sure you can take him."


	43. Mr. and Mrs. Smith Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"Put down the gun, Leslie."

Leslie keeps her finger steady on the trigger. “You put yours down first.”

"Okay," he says, much to her surprise, slowly lowering to put the gun on the ground and kicking it to the side. "Now you."

She shakes her head. This has to a be a trap. For all she knows, the moment she puts her gun down, he will grab his, shoot her and she’ll die here in the bad part of Pawnee, her body left to be eaten by all the raccoons circling, watching and waiting. 

"Come on, Leslie," Ben says, his voice soft, the way it was this morning when he was trying to get her to stay in bed for another hour. "Please." 

The please almost breaks her. “No,” she says, shaking it off, “No.”

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. She wishes she knew what he was thinking. “Okay. Shoot me.”

"What?" All of the running and fighting has addled her brain. She heard him wrong. There’s no way he just said-

"Shoot me," he repeats, "Come on, Leslie, you know one of us isn’t getting out of this alive and the kids need you so, go ahead."

Leslie doesn’t want to kill him though. Even though he’s a spy, even though he’s been trying to kill her all day, even though she doesn’t trust him, he’s still her husband and she loves him. 

Ben smiles, and Leslie knows she’s lost. She’s frozen, unable to move as he closes the gap between them. “If it makes you feel better,” he says, taking her gun, “I really am in love with you.”

"I love you too." 

They kiss as if they know it’s going to be the last time, and then she feels it, the sharp pang of her own gun hitting the back of her head and everything goes dark.


	44. If you don't love me you can still fuck me- speech writer au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

"Leslie’s here, sir." 

Ben looks up from his computer screen at his assistant and nods. “Thanks, Tracy,” as Leslie comes in, the door behind her closing as Tracy makes her leave. 

"She’s young."

"She’s qualified," Ben says. "Is that my speech?"

"It is. I assume you’ll want to look it over," Leslie says, as Ben puts it to the side on his desk. 

"I will," he says, eyes back to his screen, hand moving his mouse. "Damn it, the bomb exploded."

"Can you stop playing Candy Crush for two seconds and focus?" Leslie asks, now sitting on the chair opposite him, legs spread so he can see up her skirt. He swallows, stares at the outline of red lace. 

"Oh yeah, definitely," Ben says, grateful that his office isn’t made of glass as he makes his way toward her. He grabs the speech off his desk and gives it to her. "Read it to me." 

She laughs, opening it up as Ben drops to his knees and starts kissing the side of her knee, right above the scar she refuses to talk about. 

He listens to her voice, low and throaty as he makes he way up her legs. He thinks back to the first time, when she told him it didn’t have to be about love when he informed her he wasn’t looking for a serious relationship. And it was true, at the time. 

But that was before he really knew Leslie Knope. 

He breathes her in, outlines her slowly, wanting to savor every bit of her. She stops reading, he stops. “Keep going.” 

Leslie groans. “How the fuck did you get elected?”

"Jenn," Ben says, shrugging his shoulders. "Now come on, read me my speech." 

There’s a moment of silence, but then she says “Okay, Ben,” in a soft voice he’s heard before but hasn’t quite figured out what it means, and continues. 

It’s a great speech, so great he makes her read it twice, until she’s gripping his hair and grinding against his mouth and begging him to fuck her. He stands, pulls her up and walks them over to his chair where he sits down. She unzips him, licking her lips and straddles him, lining herself up with him and slowly impaling herself on his shaft. 

"Do you like it?" she means the speech.

"I love it." He means her. 

Someday, this, whatever it is, will end. Either he will slip up and reveal how he feels, pushing her away, or she’ll meet someone who isn’t so damaged that he can admit that he loves her, or she’ll get a new job, there are so many possibilities. 

But never does he imagine the possibility that she might love him back. 

So he cherishes her while he can, tells her with his touch how important, how special she is to him. He rests his forehead against hers, sharing each other’s breaths as she rides him, sometimes hard and frantic, sometimes so slow he can barely stand it. 

When it’s over, she kisses him again, slow and soft before getting off his lap. “I have to go.” 

"Okay."

"Read it over," she says, pulling her underwear back up her legs and smoothing out her skirt. "And let me know if you need anything else."

"I will," he promises. She smiles at him, as if there’s something she wants to say but can’t, and leaves.


End file.
